Affection générale
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella. / TRADUCTION
1. 00 Préface

**Disclaimer :** **La saga Twilight est la pripriété de Stephenie Meyer. Pas la mienne. Par conséquent, je ne la possède pas.**

 **Rating :** noté T. Peut être changer plus tard

 **Genre :** Action/Aventure, Angst Famille, Amitié, Première fois, Général, lycée, Horreur, Humour, Confort, Romance, Surnaturel, Vampire

 **Avertissement :** contenu pour adulte, sang, langage discriminatoire, violence

 **Paring :** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Peter/Charlotte

 **Résumé :** L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella.

* * *

 **00\. Préface.**

* * *

 **1944**

 **P.O.V. de Nahuel**

Serena était celle qui nous avait trouvé, Huilen et moi. Nous avions été surpris de sa visite, car c'était juste un an après le check-up régulier de mon père tous les dix ans environ. Mais, quand elle a commencé à parler de la façon dont je devais être l'homme qui se « reproduise pour lui », je savais que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Joham et sa fille toujours fidèle m'avaient harcelés pendant plus d'un demi-siècle pour que je trouve une femelle humaine et lui donner des petits-enfants. Comme s'ils étaient plus que des expériences pour l'homme.

Mais elle parlait d'un hybride qui était déjà créer. D'un vampire différent ! Qui a-t-il réussi à se mettre de son côté ? A-t-il fini par capter l'attention des Volturi pour qu'ils les aident dans ses « recherches » ? Si oui, qui était le père ? Était-ce Demetri, le fameux traqueur ? Ou Alec, l'un des jumeaux sorciers ? Serait-ce Aro lui-même ?

Je frémis de répulsion à l'idée d'une humaine s'accouplant avec une telle monstruositée. Tout ce qui venait de cet homme était une abomination. Tout comme moi. Avec un peu de chance, je serai capable d'arrêter la procédure avant qu'elle ne soit trop avancée. Était-elle déjà enceinte ? Le bébé était-il déjà né et élevé par Joham lui-même ? Se reproduirait-il avec elle si je refusais ? Bon Dieu, je n'espérais pas.

* * *

Je pouvais sentir le sang avant même que ma tante et moi n'arrivions dans le chalet. La femme était enceinte. Elle serait prête à accoucher dans quelques jours ou deux semaines, tout au plus. Tout dépendait du sexe du bébé et de la quantité de sang ingérée par la femme.

Cependant, je pouvais dire une chose, ce n'était pas le travail des Volturi. Les seuls parfums dominants dans la région étaient ceux de mon père, ma sœur, ma tante, cette femme et moi-même. Il y en avait une autre qui était si faible que je ne pouvais pas en déterminer la provenance, autre que celle du vrai père du fœtus. Très probablement, il avait trouvé une femme qui était déjà enceinte, avait tué le vampire et volé l'humaine. Elle était terrifiée et Joham était introuvable. Typique. Il n'avait jamais supporté d'être entouré d'enfants. Nous étions trop gênants.

« Parlez-vous anglais ? » Je lui ai demandé. Elle hocha la tête, sa lèvre tremblante. « Savez-vous ce qui se passe en vous ? » Un autre signe de tête. « Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Cette fois, j'ai reçu un tremblement. J'avais raison. Elle avait été kidnappée. « Tout ira bien, je le promets. » D'une manière ou d'un autre, je trouverai un moyen d'éloigner ce bébé de mon père.

« Mon bébé… est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Oui, vous êtes trop loin pour que quelque chose de grave puisse vous arriver, vous voulez dire quelque chose de spécial ? »

Elle me sourit, les larmes séchées sur ses joues craquantes. « Si c'est une fille, je pensais à Isabella Marie, Charlie avait toujours aimer le prénom « Isabella », c'était le nom de son épouse. Marie était le prénom de ma mère. Si c'est un garçon, Charles. Mais, je pense que c'est une fille. Elle est trop petite pour être un garçon. » Je regardais avec bonheur, tandis qu'elle me racontait joyeusement tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec cet homme, « Charles », y compris le jour où il avait disparu. De son récit, cela a prouvé ma théorie sur la façon dont Joham l'avait rencontrée. C'était ça, où son amant avait planifié cela pendant des mois. J'espère que ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

J'ai nagé pendant des kilomètres, ayant perdu mon père et ma sœur quelque part autour du Rhode Island, alors que je partais vers l'est. À leur insu, j'avais changé de direction et pour aller au Nord, au Canada. Le jour après avoir rencontré Renée, je leur avais enlevé. Au début, ils n'étaient pas trop alarmés. Jusqu'où pourrais-je aller avec une femme aussi grosse qu'une maison ? Cependant, c'est quand elle a accouchée, me permettant de bouger beaucoup plus vite et avec beaucoup plus de facilité, qu'ils se sont mis à paniquer. Pourtant, je les perdais sous deux heures.

Pourtant, cela ne faisait même pas douze heures que j'étais dans la vie de ce bébé et je savais que je ne pouvais pas la garder. Je devais la laisser quelque part, juste pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que je crée une diversion assez large qui garderait Joham et Serena hors de ma piste jusqu'à ce que la petite Isabella Marie puisse prendre ses propres décisions dans ses droits de reproductions. Elle était encore un bébé, encore capable d'être moulé dans les décisions de mon père comme ma sœur il y a longtemps.

Je devrais mettre un terme à ce qu'ils voulaient faire à cette petite fille dès que possible.

Là !

J'ai vu une maison récemment construite, mais abandonné, près des chutes d'eau. Heureusement pour moi, il y avait un arbre creux à côté de la grande cabane, et je pouvais y cacher la fille de Renée. Bien sûr, elle partirait dans quelques jours, mais elle irait probablement vers un abri. Je serai de retour avant qu'une semaine entière passe, j'en étais sûr.

« Isabella, » je roucoulais. Son nez se tordit de dégoût. Apparemment, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup son nom. « Bella… » Nous avons un gagnant !

« Bella chérie, je dois y aller. Je dois faire partir le mauvais homme. Je reviendrais. Je promets. Je serai de retour dès que tout sera sous sécurité. Tout ira bien jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Reste près de l'arbre. Je te trouverai quand je pourrais, petite. Je serai de retour dès que tout sera sous sécurité. » Avec un baiser sur son front, je suis parti. Mon estomac commença à couler alors que je plongeais dans l'eau et nageais comme j'étais venu.

Je me fichais de tuer cet homme. Il n'allait pas toucher un cheveu de sa jolie petite tête.

* * *

 **Review !**


	2. 01 Enfant Immortel

**Puisque le prologue était court, voici le premier chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer :** La saga Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Pas la mienne. Par conséquent, je ne la possède pas.

 **Rating :** noté T. Peut être changer plus tard

 **Genre :** Action/Aventure, Angst Famille, Amitié, Première fois, Général, lycée, Horreur, Humour, Confort, Romance, Surnaturel, Vampire

 **Avertissement :** contenu pour adulte, sang, langage discriminatoire, violence

 **Paring :** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Peter/Charlotte

 **Résumé :** L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella.

* * *

 **01\. Enfant Immortel**

* * *

 **Dimanche 17 septembre 1944**

 **P.O.V. Emmett**

Je ne pouvais pas conduire avec Rosalie respirant contre mon oreille comme ça. J'aurai presque voulu que nous soyons déjà à la cabane que nous avons récemment achetée à vingt minutes de La Manche, en terre-Neuve, une minuscule ville située à une heure de St John's, mais je savais qu'elle n'était jamais si délicate quand je n'étais pas là. J'essaie de manœuvrer quel que soit le véhicule que je conduis. L'enfer, elle n'était pas une personne ouvertement affectueuse par nature.

Un jeune cerf jaillit devant ma Chevrolet Green de 1941, Cabriolet de luxe, courant aussi vite que ses jambes maladroites et bancales pouvaient lui permettre, me faisant freiner et glisser dans la neige. Il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine vivante qui le suivait de ses pattes instables, sautant d'une branche d'arbre à une autre branche, se précipitant pour ne pas tomber, juste pour plonger sur son dos afin de ravager son cou.

Merde ! Etait-ce un… Non. Cela n'arrivera pas à ma famille, à ma compagne.

« Emmett, non, c'est juste un bébé ! » Ça n'a pas d'importance. Les Volturi massacraient des vampires pour moins que ça et je savais qu'Aro crierait l'occasion de mettre la main sur Edward, un autre vampire doué pour lui. Je n'allais pas m'asseoir et regarder cette abomination décimer la vie de ma compagne et de ma famille. « S'il te plaît Emmett, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas sa faute ! EMMETT ! »

Je m'approchai doucement de l'enfant, ignorant ma femme pendant qu'elle sanglotait et criait depuis la voiture. Elle allait me détester pour les trente prochaines années, au moins. Espérons que je n'aurais pas à le tuer et que je pourrais calmement le porter chez nos cousins en Alaska. « Hey, » dis-je doucement, essayant d'amener le bébé à venir vers moi. Au lieu de cela, il a commencé à grogner. « Non, non… rien de tout ça maintenant. »

L'enfant s'est retourné et j'ai reculé en titubant. Ses joues avaient une lueur rouge comme les humains à force de rester dans le froid trop longtemps pour être à l'aise ; ses yeux étaient d'un profond chocolat avec un léger rouge profond dans la pupille et des tâches d'or dans tout l'iris ; ses cheveux, une fois plus caché par le cerf, étaient long et épais, encadrant son visage d'une masse de boucles brun foncé ; et ses lèvres rubis étaient tirées en arrière dans un grondement qui accentuaient ses dents d'un blanc nacré.

Autant que je sache, et la plupart de mes connaissances provenaient des cours sur les principes fondamentaux des enfants, les nouveau-nés n'avaient pas de dents quand ils n'avaient que quelques jours, ou des cheveux qui atteignaient leurs épaules. Et je savais par expérience personnelle, depuis que j'étais un vampire, que les vampires n'avaient pas de sang qui coulaient dans leurs veines pour donner à leurs joues ou à leurs eux toute autre couleur que le cramoisi, le topaze et le noir. Même alors, la couleur orange provenait seulement de quelqu'un passant du régime des humains aux animaux ; le noir venait que nous ressentions de la faim ou de la simple luxure.

Des petits morceaux de sang tombèrent de sa bouche alors que sa détresse était connue à travers des sons menaçants de rage. Rapidement, je craque en reculant jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit pressé contre un épais pin, cela ne semblait pas apaiser sa colère. Toujours aussi détendue, le reste de la viande tomba alors qu'elle rampait délibérément vers moi. Ses dents scintillaient du rouge vif du sang fraîchement versé ; sa langue s'élança et j'entendis la texture rugueuse du haut gratter contre l'une des incisives allongées qu'elle léchait. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que j'aurai eu peur de ce qui semblait être un bébé.

Même si elle était en colère, elle s'arrêta brusquement et tendit sa petite main vers moi. C'était comme si elle essayait de toucher les particules de poussières qui entouraient mon corps. Avec un rire, elle s'assit sur son derrière et claqua des mains de bonheur.

C'était tu ce dont avait besoin Rosalie pour se lancer dans son plaidoyer. « Tu vois ! on ne peut pas Emmett. On ne peut pas. C'est juste un bébé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, mais ce n'est pas un bébé immortel. C'est un bébé, Emmett. Just un petit bébé. » Je savais qu'elle pensait que j'étais aveugle pour voir le fait que depuis qu'elle a été transformé, elle ressentait une haine quant à son manque d'aptitude à avoir des enfants. C'était son seul souhait, changer le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir d'enfant, depuis sa transformation.

Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire non.

* * *

Il a fallu près de huit heures à Rosalie pour approcher la fille. Rosalie était assise à quelques pas de l'enfant et attendait. Ma femme n'était rien si elle n'était pas têtue. J'avais été chassé après une demi-heure, car je dérangeais la petite, pour décharger la caisse mobile qui était accrochée à ma voiture.

Pendant mon temps de nettoyage de la maison pour notre invitée, j'ai entendu mon épouse siffler. J'ai presque déchiré les gonds au moment où je suis sorti pour découvrir ce qui se passait. La petite merde à mordu ma compagne. Même encore, j'avais été renvoyé à l'intérieur pour continuer mon travail alors qu'elle continuait ces huit heures. Apparemment, Rosalie s'était avancée et allait la prendre beaucoup trop tôt au goût du bébé. Nah merde. Je l'ai mordu seulement cinq minutes après mon réveil. Ne pas toucher la nourriture d'un nouveau-né.

Mais alors, quand je pensais qu'elles en avaient encore pour longtemps, j'ai entendu les deux se lever et se diriger quelque part près de la maison. Quand j'ai regardé dehors à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer tandis que je regardais ma femme, toute effondrée, être conduite par la fille. Sa main entière tirait le doigt de Rosie pour la monter.

Je n'avais pas été le seul homme Cullen à se donner des coups de pieds pour ne pas avoir pu donner des bébés à nos femmes. Comme Rosalie et notre « mère », moi aussi je voulais des enfants. Je ne serais pas un homme si je ne le faisais pas, mais avec un peu de temps et de patience, je pourrais aimer la fille comme je savais que ma compagne le faisait déjà.

L'enfant a fouillé autour de l'arbre que j'aurai dû couper il y a une semaine quand j'ai acheté cette maison et j'ai sorti quelques grandes couvertures. Une petite couverture marron et rose et un livre de cuir relié. Trois secondes plus tard, elle câlinait la couverture de bébé et suçait son pouce gauche. Rosalie rassembla les restes et conduit le bébé à l'intérieur. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que la petite fille était nue.

* * *

Rosalie met un doigt sur ses lèvres pour tenter de me faire taire. J'aurai fait une sorte de bruit pour la contrarier si ce n'était le fait qu'il lui fallait quarante minutes pour mettre le bébé au lit.

J'avais parcouru le livre que Rose avait apporté, et il s'et avéré que c'était un journal. Le journal de grossesse de sa mère. Bien que la plupart des informations portaient sur combien elle aimait l'enfant et combien elle souffrait, j'ai réussi à découvrir que la mère de l'enfant était humaine et le père un vampire. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de trouver son compagnon dans un humain ou qui nous puissions en mettre une enceinte.

« Je ne vois pas comment il a eu le contrôle de ne pas la briser pendant qu'ils s'accouplaient. »

« Ne sois pas si brutale, » gronda-t-il d'un roulement des yeux.

En traînant après elle alors qu'elle rangeait la maison, j'ai continué mes conclusions. « Elle a un nom. » Cela fait faire une pause à Rosie. « Sa mère en a choisi un pour elle. Elle a assez adoré cet enfant pour la mener à terme même avec son compagnon qui la suppliait d'avorter. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Hug ? »

Encore une fois, j'ai un le coup d'œil. « Quel est le nom ? Je ne vais pas la nommer comme une créature idiote. Elle doit être au moins digne. »

« Isabella Marie. »

Elle n'a rien dit. Apparemment, il était assez bon pour ne pas être ignoré. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant qu'elle et moi sommes ici ? Tu attendras que le bé- »

« Si tu es là, élevant ce bébé, je veux aider. Nous sommes mariés. Nous sommes accouplés. Je ne voulais pas la tuer, mais je n'allais pas signer ta mise à mort en gardant un bébé immortel. Tu veux être sa mère ? eh bien, je veux être le père. »

Ce n'était pas un enfant immortel.

Ses yeux s'illuminaient de bonheur et un sourire étendait ses lèvres. « Tu veux être son père avec moi ? »

En riant, j'ai dit : « Hé, nous ne pouvons pas être deux pères ici, et si tu devais être la mère à la place ? » Elle sauta sur moi, me serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait en gloussant comme une folle.

Je peux faire face à cela.

* * *

 **P.O.V Nahuel**

J'ai passé trop de temps à conduire Serena et Joham sur la côte Ouest. Au début, tout ce que j'essayais de faire, c'était de les envoyer en Floride, mais ils se rapprochaient trop vite et je devais faire de mon mieux pour les empêcher de me rattraper et de se rendre compte que je n'avais plus la fille. Mais vers le Texas, j'aurai pu facilement les envoyer à Huilen, qui était dans le nord du Mexique, m'attendant. Tous les deux savaient qu'elle ne me trahirait jamais en leur donnant l'enfant, même si cela signifiait notre mort. Au moment où ils la retrouveraient, petite Bella pourrait facilement prendre soin d'elle et n'aura plus besoin de nous deux.

Bien sûr, je les ai perdus le long du golf du Mexique, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils finiraient par trouver cet endroit ainsi que ma note.

'Je l'ai envoyée. Je ne sais pas où. Elle est à l'abri de toi.'

C'est alors que j'ai trouvé la côte et j'ai sauté dedans. J'ai dû nager jusqu'au canal de Panama avant de pouvoir sortir. Una alimentation rapide et de la nourriture humaine était tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant de voler un bateau pour la Floride. Je devrais aller au Mississippi avant de sauter dans la rivière portant le même nom, nageant, puis courir vers le nord jusqu'au Canada pour la retrouver dans cette cabane près d'une cascade. J'espère que je n'étais pas en retard.

* * *

 **Mercredi 20 septembre 1944**

 **P.O.V Emmett**

Un geste sur mon pantalon m'a fait baisser les yeux. C'était mon petit ange. Elle était la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai eu et m'aimait depuis hier. Nous sommes presque inséparables depuis. J'ai même fait semblant de faire des siestes juste pour être près d'elle quand elle dormait. Bien sûr, Rosalie mettrait un terme à ça quand nous aurions fini sa chambre. Je parie que nous pourrions continuer un peu quand ma femme serait à la chasse. Avec un petit rire et un sourire, elle m'a laissé la ramasser. Il y avait très peu de fois où elle autorisait Rosalie la transporter comme je le faisais, mais Bella le tolérait. En fait, elle aimait ça. C'était peut-être parce que je la chatouillais de temps en temps au lieu de la tenir comme Rosie avait tendance à le faire, mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle aimait se blottir contre ma poitrine pour repousser la chaleur extravagante qu'elle produisait.

Cela et pour les câlins.

« Je t'aime bébé fille. » Et je le fais. Je suis loin d'avoir essayer de la tuer et de supplier Rosalie de ne pas mettre de berceau dans la chambre pour qui nous continuons nos « siestes ».

Elle m'a donné un autre sourire. « Papa-dy, » dit-elle, en prononçant comme si elle disait deux mots différents. « Aime toi. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelait de ce nom ou me disait qu'elle m'aimait au cours des derniers jours, mon cœur s'enfonçait dans ma gorge et je ressentais une forte envie de pleurer. Je n'avais jamais pensé que la parentalité serait comme ça. C'était censé être rempli de marmots et de crises de colère, pas le simple plaisir de regarder sa première bouchée de petits pois écrasés.

C'était une autre chose de Rosalie que je ne comprenais pas. La raison pour laquelle chaque morceau de nourriture humaine de Bella doit être fait maison. Mais c'était ma femme, et les conjoints étaient censés être étranges. Elle filtrait l'eau, puis faisait bouillir les pois ou les carottes comme le lui avait dit le livre de cuisine, puis les écrasait elle-même. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas acheter les trucs à la place ? je ne comprendrais jamais. Tant que je n'avais pas à le faire, tout allait bien. Finalement, nous devrions lui présenter des beignets et des gâteaux. J'attendais avec impatience la joie sur son visage quand elle a mangé avec délice ces chefs-d'œuvre. La nourriture humaine était dégoûtante pour notre espèce, mais Bella l'appréciait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai dû manger des haricots verts.

Jusqu'ici, nous n'avions pas connu l'horreur de la plupart des enfants que nous avions pu voir dans les magasins, ou que nous avions lu. Bella était une fille incroyable, connaissant déjà bien plus de concept que la plupart des enfants de son âge physique. Cependant, elle tait incapable de s'exprimer la plupart du temps. Juste un détail de plus montrant qu'elle n'était pas un enfant immortel.

* * *

 **En espérant que ce chapitre soit plus clair !**

 **Review ! :)**


	3. 02 Dépôt de morsure

Chapitre 3 : 02. Dépôt de morsure

 **Disclaimer :** La saga Twilight est la pripriété de Stephenie Meyer. Pas la mienne. Par conséquent, je ne la possède pas.

 **Rating :** noté T. Peut être changer plus tard

 **Genre :** Action/Aventure, Angst Famille, Amitié, Première fois, Général, lycée, Horreur, Humour, Confort, Romance, Surnaturel, Vampire

 **Avertissement :** contenu pour adulte, sang, langage discriminatoire, violence

 **Paring :** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Peter/Charlotte

 **Résumé :** L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella.

* * *

 **02\. Dépôt de mosure**

 **Vendredi 22 septembre 1944**

 **P.O.V Emmett**

Cinq jours. C'est le nombre de jours que nous avons dû attendre pour la présenter aux humains ; notre voyage en ville était le vendredi après le dimanche, nous nous sommes déplacés vers le Canada. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour apprécier complètement Bella. De ses petites oreilles d'elfes, à ses minuscules orteils tortueux, de ses yeux de biches géant à ses larges cuisses, nous l'aimions tous deux si complètement que nous la considérions comme nous filles dans tout, sauf de sang. Et j'étais enroulé autour de son petit doigt.

« Nous avons besoin de peinture pour la chambre de Bella aussi Emmett. » Je le jure. Je le savais déjà. C'était une bonne chose que la seule quincaillerie de la ville ne soit qu'à une heure et demi de route. Bien sûr, à peu près tout était à environ une heure et demie de notre maison. « Penses-tu qu'elle va aimer le lilas ou le bleu pervenche ? »

« Quel est la différence ? »

« L'un est violet pastel et l'autre est un bleu-violet pastel. »

« Pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas simplement les échantillons pour la laisser choisir ? » Dieu, le bébé était juste en face de nous. Elle avait aussi une opinion sur le sujet. Pourquoi étais-je toujours celui à qui on demandait ?

« Elle est bébé. Elle ne peut pas choisir. Les bébés ne comprennent pas. »

« Est comprend plus que les bébés ordinaires. » de plus, je ne voulais pas rester dans la section peinture plus longtemps que nécessaire. Les vapeurs ne pouvaient pas être bonnes pour la petite Bella. « Essaye juste ça, où est le mal ? » Avec un soupir, elle a suivi ma suggestion. Bella jeta les deux papiers de couleur sur le sol avec un soupir de colère. « Elle ne les aimait pas, choisie quelque chose d'autre. » rapidement, je détourne les yeux quand Rosalie me lança un regard noir. Plus de couleurs, passant du bleu au violet, furent jetés au sol comme les deux premiers.

« Ne dis rien, Emmett. Ne dis rien. »

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour apprendre que Bella ne voulait pas de ces couleurs ; Rosalie semblait apprendre lentement cependant. « Peut-être que tu devrais essayer… »

« J'ai dit chut, Emmett. » Par conséquence, encore plus de couleurs furent montré à Bella, différents lilas et bigorneaux, et chacune d'entre-elles ont été rejetés, jeté sur le sol pour que je les ramasse.

Finalement, Bella en a eu marre. « Ban. »

« Bella, bébé, nous ne- »

« Ban. »

« Nous devons choisir- »

« Ban ! »

« Choisie les couleurs pour- »

« Ban ! » cria-t-elle en donnant des coups de pieds à ma femme. « Ban ! » Au lieu de laisser mon bébé hurler d'une voix rauque comme elle l'avait fait la nuit dernière quand nous avons mis sa couverture et ses courtepointes dans la laveuse, je lui ai donné la couverture, qui finit par être jetée sur le visage de ma femme. « Ban. »

« Je pense qu'elle veut les couleurs de sa couverture. »

Rose enleva lentement la couverture en patchwork brun et rose de sa tête et la plia pour la mettre à côté de notre enfant adoptif. « Emmett, juste, arrête. »

* * *

 **Mardi 26 septembre 1944**

 **P.O.V Rosalie**

Pourquoi était-il tellement meilleur que moi ? Isabella l'aimait tellement plus que moi, et il avait essayer de la tuer quand ils s'étaient rencontrés ! elle l'adorait absolument. Courant après lui comme une sorte de chiot en mal d'amour. Au début, je pensais que c'était adorable, mais après le cinquième jour, j'en avais assez. Elle était censée m'aimer. Je suis celle qui l'a sauvé. Oui, j'aimais désespérément Bella, comme ma propre chair et mon sang, mais cela ne signifiait pas que le monstre aux yeux vert connu sous le nom de la jalousie n'attaquait pas mon cœur avec ses mains froides et calleuses.

« Ow ! Non Bella. C'est mauvais. » Je me précipitais dans la pièce, l'entendant siffler et gronder le bébé. « Lâche Bel-la, arrête de me mordre, ça fait mal ! » Ah ! maintenant, il savait que ce que cela faisait d'avoir ces minuscules petites dents qui creusaient dans sa chair pierreuse, d'autant plus que sa salive brûlante et venimeuse faisait souffrir. « Enfin. Ow ! Non, Bella. Non ! tu n'es pas supposée mordre. »

« j'ai presque rigolé à la vue de Bella qui pendant de la mâchoire d'Emmett où ses dents étaient fermement ancrées en lui. Il y avait une marque de morsure de l'autre côté, sur l'articulation de l'endroit où le cou et l'épaules sont connectés. Il ne s'est passé qu'un moment avant que je réalise ce qu'elle faisait.

« Non, Belle. Non ! » je lui ai crié dessus, essayant d'aider mon mari à déloger ses crocs du bout de sa mâchoire. Elle siffla et me griffa, essayant de m'empêcher de la déloger. « Mordre c'est mauvais ! » La retirée s'est avérée ineficcace, tout comme les cris et les réprimandes. Je ne voulais pas dire que j'arrêtais d'essayer.

Finalement, Emmett en a eu assez de notre jeu pour la retirer et m'a grogner dessus. « Arrête ça, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses. » En repensant à l'endroit où elle mordait, j'ai remarqué que son cou et son épaule étaient trempés de venin. J'ai aussi vu qu'elle n'avait pas mordu où je l'avais précédemment fait ; c'était sa propre marque. Je savais que je n'avais jamais mordu Esmée ou Carlisle comme les faisant mien, alors pourquoi la revendiquait-elle comme étant sien ? j'étais déconcerté quant à la raison pour laquelle elle ferait cela. La seule fois où elle s'était mal comportée depuis l'incident où elle m'avait mordue à cause de sa nourriture était quand sa couverture était en train d'être nettoyé. Bien sûr, elle m'avait lancé un regard noir tout le reste de la journée et avait refuser de me laisser la mettre au lit ce soir-là. Elle s'était fâchée contre moi de les avoir éloignés d'elle.

Je reculai de quelque pas jusqu'à ce que Bella cesse de gronder et attendit que Bella ait fini de réclamer mon mari. Chaque fois qu'elle pendait après l'avoir mordu, lui grognait, ce qui l'a faisait pleurer en retour. Il semblait qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais elle suivait simplement son instinct. Ces instincts lui causaient de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur, mais nous attendions toujours que cela se termine. Parfois, cela peut prendre des heures ; d'autre fois, cela pouvait être fait en quelques minutes. Tout dépendait de la personne et de toutes les interférences. Je me suis avéré en être une grosse.

Quand tout à été dit et fait, Emmett arborait sept nouvelles marques de morsures. Toutes avaient été léchés et fermés par Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient guéris, mais elles étaient toutes saturés de son odeur et de son venin. Comme sa chemise.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Nahuel**

J'aurais dû prêter plus attention en laissant Bella dans cet arbre. Où étais-je ? Où étais-je allé ? Je n'étais pas prêt de la côte, je pense. Je n'avais pas senti d'eau de mer de toute façon. Il n'y avait que cette odeur de cuir usé, de poussière épaisse et de végétation sans âge. Où pourrait-elle être ?

Je ne peux la sentir nulle part ! Serait-elle partie quand je ne suis pas revenue après quelque jours ? J'espère que non. Une famille viendrait-elle la chercher. c'était une idée presque risible. Ils seraient tous morts dans l'heure. Les nouveaux-nés, même les nôtres, étaient assoiffés de sang et affamés dans leur première année. Espérons qu'elle trouvera quelque chose à grignoter au lieu de ravager une ville.

Espérons que je l'atteindrais avant que quelqu'un d'autre la détruise.

* * *

 **Jeudi 28 septembre 1944**

 **P.O.V. Rosalie**

Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ici ? Est-ce que je n'étais pas censé recevoir de l'amour de la part de Bella ? Avant même que Bella ne réclame, elle donnait tout à Emmett. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle devait participer. s'il voulait laver sa voiture, elle voulait s'asseoir sur le dessus et regarder. Sil voulait jouer au poker, elle voulait se faire câliner à côté de lui en suçant son pouce. Bella voulait rarement faire quelque chose avec moi. C'était toujours Emmett.

Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me manquait. Il a fait les choses très différemment de moi. Après tout, Em était beaucoup plus décontracté que moi ; il pouvait supporter les dégâts qu'ils faisaient et le comportement qu'elle leur donnait. La plupart du temps, je pensais qu'il la gâtais, ne traitant pas ou ne punissant pas la mauvaise conduite. Bien sûr, c'était un autre argument que je préférais ne pas avoir de nouveau avec lui. Il semblait qu'il pensait qu'elle était trop jeune pour être réprimandée physiquement, mais je savais que si nous ne faisions pas cela maintenant, nous aurons du mal à le faire plus tard quand elle en aura l'habitude. Elle était à moitié humaine, mais elle était toujours à moitié vampire.

Fixé sur ma dépression, j'ai été surprise quand j'ai senti une petite main sur mon mollet. Je baissais les yeux vers l'ange aux cheveux bruns, l'air se logeant dans ma gorge quand elle serra soudainement ma jambe. « Maman... »

Comme Emmett le décrivait, ma poitrine s'empara de la chaleur de connaître ses sentiments pour moi. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait extirpé tout la haine amère de mon cœur mort et l'avait remplacé par le bonheur et l'amour. « Je t'aime Bella. »

Peut-être que j'ai bien fait les choses après tout.

* * *

 _ **Samedi 30 septembre 1944**_

 **P.O.V. Emmett**

Rosalie m'a fait sortir Bella vendredi matin quand Bella s'est réveillée et m'a informé que je n'étais pas autorisé à revenir avant ce soir ou dimanche matin. Une fois qu'elle a dit quelque chose à propos des vapeurs de peinture, je jetais des sacs à l'arrière de ma voiture et plaquais Bella sur son siège. Apparemment, tout était enfin arrivé pour la chambre de Bella. Ça a pris assez longtemps. Je n'avais jamais eu a attendre une semaine entière. Apparemment, vivre dans les bois n'était pas bon pour les systèmes de livraison humain.

Si j'avais été le seul à répondre à la porte, j'aurai certainement eu quelques mots avant qu'ils ne partent. Heureusement pour eux, j'avais été occupé à essayer d'aider Bella à marcher sans tomber tous les deux ou trois mètres. Elle pouvait être géniale à voyager à travers les arbres, se jetant d'une branche à l'autre, mais elle était terriblement maladroite en essayant de marcher sans l'aide des murs ou des troncs d'arbres. Espérons que c'était juste une chose de bébé et qu'elle aura bientôt la grâce des vampires.

J'ai donné un petit coup à mon bébé, juste assez pour essayer de déranger son sommeil. « Bella, bébé, réveille-toi. » Immédiatement, j'ai été claqué au visage avec sa main alors qu'elle se retournait pour essayer de m'éloigner. « Non, non. Tu dois te réveiller, bébé. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. » Tout ce que j'ai eu, c'était un grognement alors qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans ses couettes. « Je vais prendre Ban. » Cette fois, il y avait un grondement. « Je vais le faire. Je vais prendre Ban. »

Avec un soupir, elle s'assit, soulevant ses bras pour être emmenée dans son bas. Mais d'abord, nous avions absolument besoin de chatouille. Mes doigt épais l'attaquèrent légèrement, l'envoyant dans des rires. Je devais m'asseoir sur le lit et la tirer sur mes genoux pour l'empêcher de casser le lit avec ses coups de pied.

Ce serait une conversation étrange à avoir avec la direction de l'hôtel. « Pourquoi, oui, j'ai cassé le lit. Comment ? Oh, vous savez...prostitués. Je vais payer les dommages. » C'était quelque chose que je faisais normalement juste pour entendre les employés raconter des histoires sur la façon dont Rosalie et moi avions détruit la pièce. Actuellement, c'était juste du chahut et non pas du sexe.

Les humains pouvaient être si particuliers.

Bella poussa un cri de frustration, fatiguée de mes ébats, et je savais que le temps de jeu était fini. Je l'ai transportée jusqu'à la salle de bain, l'ai déshabillée et l'ai rapidement baignée dans l'eau savonneuse. Le lavage des cheveu a été fait à la fin parce qu'elle se battait toujours avec quiconque essayant de démêler ses cheveux. Il semblait qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver parce qu'elle était prête à se battre quand j'attrapais le peigne et le savon. Les mains de Bella étaient frénétiques alors qu'elle grattait mon bras gauche qui la tenait contre le bord de la baignoire. j'ai u de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas aussi forte qu'un vampire normal ou je n'aurai pas eu la chance d'y arriver. Rapidement, j'ai chargé sa tête du savon parfumé et j'ai commencé à frotter d'une main. Une fois que le peigne a commencé à glisser dans ses cheveux, elle a commencé ses sanglots. Peut-être que si ses cheveux n'étaient pas si épais et bouclés, nous n'aurions pas ce problème. J'aurai voulu que Rosalie me laisse faire, parce que tous les défis que je traversais chaque matin quand elle recevait son bain étaient ridicules.

Je devais tenir Bella pour la rincer. Puis la sécher rapidement avant d'attaquer le nid d'oiseau que formait sa crinière qu'elle avait avec la serviette pour finir de les sécher. Après c'était la brosse. Une autre fois, elle allait donner un coup de pied et crier. Cependant, une fois que tous les nœuds seront enlevés, elle irait bien. Heureusement, il n'y avais pas beaucoup de lutte à faire aujourd'hui, et j'ai réussi à obtenir ses cheveux en tresses.

Ma douche avait été prise pendant qu'elle dormait. Normalement, je n'en avais pas besoin tous les jours, mais après m'être couché à côté du Mignon Monstre (Sweat Monster) pendant quatre heure nuit après nuit, j'avais décidé qu'il en fallait une tous les matins. La sueur de bébé était moins attrayante qu'il semblait. Ce qui était grossier en soi.

Au début, je pensais à essayer de la mettre dans la petite robe froufrou que Rosalie lui avait préparée, mais je savais à quel point elle détestait porter des vêtements souples comme des jupes et des robes. Surtout si elle avait de la dentelle. Alors, j'ai cherché la combinaison que Belle préférait. Si Rosie n'avait pas empaqueté ça, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Avec un peu de chance, il y avait des pantalons ou quelque chose avec laquelle mon bébé ne s'emmêlerait pas les pieds. Et juste avec ma chance, tout ce qu'elle avait emballé était des vêtements de nuit et plus de versions de cette foutue robe. c'était comme si elle me détestait ou ne se souciait pas des préférences de Bella. J'espère que c'était la première option.

J'avais l'impression de l'habiller pour la sieste jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans un magasin où je pourrais lui acheter quelque chose à porter. Étrange. Cette tenue de nuit particulière était grande sur elle il y a quelques jours, maintenant, elle était bien ajustée. Est-ce que tous les bébés grandissaient aussi vite ou était-ce seulement Bella ? J'allais avoir mon propre journal pour mettre toutes ces questions sans réponse.

Quand il s'agissait des chaussures, il fallait oublier, car je ne pouvais pas la forcer à mettre ses pieds dans quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Au moins, elle portait des chaussettes épaisses. Si je continuais à forcer le problème maintenant, j'aurai du mal à la faire entrer dans la poussette. Normalement, ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. Mais si elle était déjà en colère, alors elle se battrait contre tout ce que j'essayais de faire. C'était possible que j'en ai besoin en sortant de la voiture, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de les prendre.

Un changement de mes propres vêtements plus tard, puisque j'étais toujours mouillé du bain de Bella ; et un bonnet de laine sur la tête de Bella et j'étais prêt à aller à la voiture. Peut-être que j'aurai dû lui mettre des gants… Non, Emmett, si tu commence maintenant, tu ne quittera jamais l'hôtel. Je suis parti de l'hôtel, juste au cas où je serais finalement autorisé à rentrer chez moi ce soir. Je pourrais toujours vérifier dans l'un des trois autres hôtels que cette ville avait.

Heureusement, Bella acceptait d'être attachée dans son porte-bébé, mais elle refusait toujours les chaussures. Dès que j'ai démarrer la voiture, elle s'est calmée pour écouter le moteur du véhicule.

Notre arrivée au magasin de vêtement s'est déroulée sans difficulté. Pourtant, elle m'a frappé à la vue des chaussures. La déplacer dans la poussette s'est avéré plus difficile que ce que je pensais. Chaque fois que quelqu'un passait près de nous, ce qui se passait toutes les deux secondes, ils roucoulaient sur elle, me complimentant sur sa beauté. Même si elle n'était pas biologiquement mon enfant, c'était toujours un coup d'égo de savoir qu'ils pensaient que cette magnifique petite fille venait de moi. Il semblait que Bella n'aimait pas les gens. Ou, elle ne se souciait pas des humains.

Cela ne devrait pas être trop mauvais.


	4. 03 Etrangers

**Disclaimer :** **La saga Twilight est la pripriété de Stephenie Meyer. Pas la mienne. Par conséquent, je ne la possède pas.**

 **Rating :** noté T. Peut être changer plus tard

 **Genre :** Action/Aventure, Angst Famille, Amitié, Première fois, Général, lycée, Horreur, Humour, Confort, Romance, Surnaturel, Vampire

 **Avertissement :** contenu pour adulte, sang, langage discriminatoire, violence

 **Paring :** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Peter/Charlotte

 **Résumé :** L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella.

* * *

 **03\. Étrangers**

C'était la première fois que j'avais Bella avec moi quand je l'emmenais en ville. Avant, j'étais accompagné par Rosalie. Même alors, nous avions seulement pris Bella une fois avec nous et Rosie allait chercher tout ce qui était nécessaire. Elle pensait que je foirerais tout. Elle avait une telle foi en moi.

Comme j'étais constamment avec Raslie, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de vivre le flirt des femmes autour d'une « père célibataire aimant ». Apparemment, javais des trucs très chaud.

« Il y a juste quelque chose à propos des grands hommes et des petits bébés, » a déclaré une femme. Au début, j'avais été confus. Le fait d'avoir un enfant ne devrait-il pas être un énorme coup de pouce ?

« Je sais ! » murmura son amie avec excitation. « Tu dois te demander où est la mère. Un homme aussi beau doit être marié. » Les deux soupirèrent à l'unisson. « Voir un bon père comme ça… Un mec qui veut être avec son enfant, c'est séduisant. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. D'abord, je n'avais pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui. J'allais être trop occupé à faire mes courses et espérer que Rosalie me laisserait rentrer à la maison. Deuxièmement, pourquoi ces femmes regardaient-elles d'autres hommes alors qu'elles étaient elles-mêmes en couple ? Troisièmement, où étaient ces fichus pantalons ?

Alors que je regardais à travers les étagères, essayant de trouver la taille appropriée d'un vêtement qu'accepterait de porter Bella, la première femme s'approcha de moi. Après avoir entendu combien elles me trouvaient chauds pour le fait que j'aimais mon enfant, j'ai vérifié pour voir si je portais ma bague. Oui. Merci, Dieu.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle, faisant ressortir sa poitrine plus que nécessaire pour tenter d'attirer mon attention. « Vous semblez un peu perdu, est-ce que vous chercher quelque chose en particulier ? »

Je lui donne une expression penaude, en me frottant la nuque. Je devais apparaître humain, après tout. « Je, euh, ouais. Il semble que je ne trouve pas de pantalon pour bébé. » Immédiatement, elle a rigolé. C'était le moment où Bella décida d'exprimer son aversion pour tout ce qui la dérangeait en pleurnichant. Rapidement, je l'ai arraché à son porte-bébé tout en l'enveloppant dans sa couverture. « Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Je la berçai contre moi, la berçant d'un bras tout en essayant de vérifier les étagères de l'autre. « Tout va bien, Bella. Ce n'est rien, ça va. »

« Elle semble vouloir un câlin - »

La femme n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase avant que Bella ne gémisse bruyamment. Apparemment, mon bébé n'aimais pas que je rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Alors que l'inconnue, qui s'appelait Molly selon son amie, essayait de m'approcher pour m'aider à faire face à Bella, j'entendis un grognement sourd sortir de la gorge de ma fille. c'était trop silencieux pour que les humains l'entendent, mais cela ne signifiait pas que leurs instincts ne le remarquaient pas.

« Je… Je suis désolé, mais mon amie, je dois partir. » Elle partit rapidement pour parler à son amie, Lisa, de la bague qu'elle avait vu sur ma main gauche. « Mariée, » se plaignit-elle.

Oui. Hum. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'intéresse ç toi si tu savais ce que j'étais.

Une fois que les deux femmes se sont éloignés, Bella commença à glousser. « Ce n'était pas très gentil. Maintenant, comme vais-je faire pour te trouver des vêtements ? » Tout ce que j'ai obtenu, c'était un rire heureux.

Finalement, j'ai trouvé les pantalons et les salopettes. Maintenant, je devais chercher des vêtements qui pourraient s'adapter à sa taille. Au moins, elle n'avait pas de jambes courtes pour correspondre à son minuscule torse. Finalement, j'ai trouvé une pile de pantalons qui étaient assez long et qui ne se décrochaient pas. j'ai pris tous les pantalons de cette taille afin de les mettre dans le panier. Nous n'avions pas prévu d'en avoir besoin pour encore quelques mois.

Pourquoi grandissait-elle si vite ? Serait-elle toujours aussi rapide ou était-ce seulement une chose temporaire ? De plus en plus de questions restées sans réponse. Si ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'Aro l'aurait probablement tué ou capturé, j'irais chez les Volturi pour obtenir des possibles réponses.

« Alors, tu veux une chemise violette ? » Son nez se tordit de dégoût quand je lui ai montré le vêtement mentionné. « D'accord, pourquoi pas bleu ? » Nan. « Rose ? » Négatif ? « Rouge ? » Ses lèvres ont frémis, donc non. « Brun et vert ? » C'est un sourire ! Il semblait qu'elle aimait vraiment la couleur de la saleté. Jetant la pile de chemises brunes dans le panier, je suis parti à la caisse.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à la voiture, j'ai dû lutter pour la mettre dans des vêtements que j'avais achetés. Elle n'a jamais été réticente pour les enlever, c'était juste pour les lui mettre que j'avais des problèmes. Sa température était à près de 43 degrés Celsius et augmentait encore de dix à quinze degrés quand elle dormait. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas surpris qu'elle n'aimait pas les vêtements, ce devait être étouffant.

« Toi et moi, la prochaine que je joue à un marathon de cartes contre maman, on peu juste être en sous-vêtements. » Elle rigola et applaudit, aimant l'idée de ne rien fait du tout pendant les heures que je pouvais jouer. « Quand tu sera plus grande, je t'apprendrai à jouer aussi. » il y eut encore plus de rires heureux.

Bella était une fille à papa, c'était sûr.

« Ban. » Oh oui, je ne dois pas oublier de la border avec la couverture pour ma prochaine mission présente sur la liste de chose à faire de Rosalie.

« Comment te sens-tu de courir à la banque ? » Elle avait l'air confuse, n'ayant pas été là auparavant. « Nous devons aussi aller à la compagnie d'électricité et parler à l'homme du gaz. » Bella devenait de plus en plus frustrée, ne connaissant pas quels étaient ces endroits dont je parlais. « Ça va aller. C'est juste un peu ennuyant. » Ce fut le moment où elle a commencé à m'ignorer en faveur du paysage qui passait.

Heureusement pour moi, ces entreprises étaient à côté les unes des autres et étaient de simples dépotoirs par rapport à ce que j'avais eu à la boutique des _Choses de Michelle_.

À la banque, une affaire remplie de petites vieilles dames, de jeunes mères et pêcheurs d'âge moyen, j'ai été de nouveau regardé. Les vieilles femmes roucoulaient face à Bella et me félicitaient pour sa beauté, tandis que les femmes à peine autorisées à boire roucoulaient sur moi à quel point j'étais beau avec ma fille et comment leurs maris n'étaient jamais aussi attentifs avec leurs enfants. La seule fois où Bella grognait, c'était quand j'étais touchée par les femmes célibataires.

Eh bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un home d'une trentaine d'années se soit approché d'elle, elle est devenue effrayé à l'idée de s'éloigner de lui alors qu'elle était toujours détenue par moi. Je l'ai fait passer de l'autre côté, espérant que cela l'arrangerait ; ça a marché jusqu'à ce qu'il se faufile de ce côté. Bella devint de plus en plus malheureuse quand elle pu le sentir et le voir. Une fois qu'il fut à quelque pas derrière moi, elle commença à grogner, mais il recula comme la femme dans la boutique des _Choses de Michelle_. En fait, il semblait attiré.

Oh l'enfer, non. Cela n'arriverait pas à mon bébé. Mes propres grognements ont commencé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mme Heather, la banquière en chef m'a appelé. Je le jure, s'il me coinçait dans le parking, je le détruirais sur place. Ou casser son cou moite. Ou du moins, essayer.

« Sommes-nous en train de retirer ou de déposer aujourd'hui, M. McCarty ? » Elle était une femme gentille dans la mi-quarantaine et avait perdu son mari il y a un peu plus d'une décennie à cause de la guerre.

« Un peu les deux. Je dois mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires pour un nouveau bébé. »

A la mention de la petite fille dans mes bras, sa ligne de vue s'est immédiatement dirigée vers elle, un sourire sur son visage. « Merveilleux. Je suis contente pour vous et Mme Rosalie. Est-ce que nous cassons la banque ou allons-nous en laisser un peu à gauche sur le registre ? »

Avec un petit rire, je me suis souvenu comment ma visite s'était déroulée la première fois que j'étais arrivé ici, il y a presque un an. À l'époque, je n'avais pas été autorisé à retirer plus de cinq cent dollars en espèces en même temps. Elle nous a déplacés à l'arrière de la banque où se trouvait son bureau pour discuter des affaires de mon compte et d'autres affaires de ce genre en raison du montant que la McCarty-Hale Corporation avait investi dans cette banque.

« Juste pour être clair, vous voulez que cinq millions de dollars soient transférés à partir du compte principal, » elle désigna les numéros de compte pour moi, « dans le nouveau compte de fond Isabella ? » Encore une fois, plus de numéros ont été désignés pour préciser le compte que je voulais.

Chaque fois que le prénom complet de Bella était mentionné, son nez se déformait de dégoût. « Oui, je

voudrais aussi retirer cinq mille en espèces du compte principal. » Elle hocha la tête et se mit à rapidement travailler sur ma dernière demande.

« Vous savez, un de ces jours, je vais comprendre ce que vous faîtes dans la vie, » déclara-t-elle en revenant les bras les bras chargés.

« Des investissements et l'immobilier, pour la plupart. »

Elle soupira, se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil en cuir. « Eh bien, je ne pas pour pouvoir fait tout ça, mais investir ? »

« Ouais, je viens d'une vieille famille aisée et je suis propriétaire de différentes parties de la propriété. Si vous avez déjà une grosse somme d'argent, comme les cinq millions que j'ai mis de côté dans le fonds Isabella, elle ne pourra pas y toucher avant un moment. Avec les intérêts à 7,75 % et le double au bout de dix ans, cela reviendrait déjà à 10 millions. Croyez-moi, au moment où elle pourra y toucher, cela vaudrait beaucoup plus que les cinq. »Eh bien, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Nous nous sommes serré la main et nous sommes séparés. En quittant la banque, j'ai vu qu'aucun des clients d'origine n'était encore dans le hall. Nous étions là depuis un peu plus d'une heure et demie. Le parking était un peu différent. l'homme d'un âge moyen, probablement âgé de trente-sept ou trente-huit ans, était assis dans sa voiture, une nappe d'un bleu profond sur les sièges. Je pouvais sentir la cire grasse qu'il utilisait à l'intérieur et une forte dose d'huile de lavande qui n'avait pas pénétrée les sièges.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur nous alors que je plaquais Bella sur son siège et que je transférais de l'argent du sac de couche de Bella à la valise que j'avais sous les sièges juste pour ça. Bella le remarqua aussi et se fâcha plus vite que moi. Aucun de nous ne l'aimait et j'étais sûr que Rosalie le détesterais encore plus que nous deux.

Conduire loin du bâtiment à pris quelques tours. Je savais que sa voiture était proche partout où j'allais. Finalement, j'ai braqué sur une route de terre déserte qui était surtout utilisée par les adolescents pendant le printemps et l'été pour des rendez-vous ou pour des coups rapides à l'arrière d'un véhicule. Encore une fois, son véhicule était à la limite de ce qu'acceptais une vision humaine.

Vers la fin, j'ai braqué sur le bord de la route, agissant comme si j'avais un problème de voiture que je n'arriverais pas à résoudre. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour suivre, se garer derrière moi et proposer son aide. Je le regardais avec méfiance, le regardant regarder ma forme pour voir s'il y avait des armes cachées ou si je m'éloignais de la voiture.

Dès qu'il a pensé qu'il était en sécurité, il a sorti un pistolet de l'arrière de son pantalon sous sa chemine, me demandant de jeter mes clés dans le fossé. j'ai joué le jeux. Je l'aurais trouvé marrant si ce n'était pas mon enfant qu'il voulait. Très vite, j'ai découvert la raison derrière tout cela. Ma fille était beaucoup trop jolie et ferai une offre élevée. En fait, il avait appelé son patron pendant que j'étais dans le bureau de Mme Heather. Des parents désespérés étaient prêts à débourser quelques milliers de dollars pour l'avoir comme bébé ; jusqu'à présent, elle valait environ un dixième d'un million. Comme dans les films, le méchant parlait trop vite.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette, je l'avais affalé avec mes dents au fond de son cou. Il lutta pendant un moment alors que je buvais rapidement le nectar, prenant de longues gorgées de sa vie dans ma gorge. Dans ma vue périphérique, je pouvais voir Bella me regarder ; elle battait des mains, tout à fait satisfaite de ma vidange de cette… chose. Il n'était pas un homme. Il était à peine un être humain.

Je m'essuyai la bouche sur sa chemine rugueuse, en prenant soin de ne pas faire couler son sang sur mes vêtements. Les premières choses d'abord, je l'ai rapidement enfoncé dans son véhicule avant de récupérer mes clés et de localiser les siennes. Je devais détruire toute preuve qui pourrait nécessiter une forme d'enquête à mon égard ou à celle de ma famille. Ensuite, j'ai conduit ma voiture à environ un kilomètre et demi en direction de la civilisation et je suis revenu en courant. En ouvrant sa malle, j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas de bidon d'essence ou autre chose pour que je siphonne facilement son réservoir. Au lieu de cela, j'ai déchiré sa chemine en une longue en enfoncé la majorité de celle-ci dans le réservoir d'essence pour le tremper. Ensuite, j'ai fait une piste pour ne pas prendre feu ; après, j'ai causé une petite fissure dans son réservoir et il a rapidement créé une petite flaque sous la voiture tant en continuant de couler. La dernière étape consistait à prendre mon briquet et à mettre le feu à la bande de la chemise. s'enfuyant, environ une demi-minutes s'écoula avant que j'entende l'explosion de la voiture jaillissant en flammes. j'ai conduit loin, faisant les vingts milles nécessaires avant que je décide que c'était assez. Rosalie aurait peut-être préférée que j'attende jusqu'à demain pour revenir, mais je n'attendrais pas plus.

* * *

 **Coucou, alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ?**

 **Je devrais pouvoir continuer à poster un chapitre par semaine pour la suite !**

 **A bientôt.**


	5. 04 Edward

**Disclaimer :** **La saga Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Pas la mienne. Par conséquent, je ne la possède pas.**

 **Rating :** noté T. Peut être changer plus tard

 **Genre :** Action/Aventure, Angst Famille, Amitié, Première fois, Général, lycée, Horreur, Humour, Confort, Romance, Surnaturel, Vampire

 **Avertissement :** contenu pour adulte, sang, langage discriminatoire, violence

 **Paring :** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Peter/Charlotte

 **Résumé :** L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella.

* * *

 **04\. Edward**

* * *

 **Vendredi 29 septembre 1944**

 **P.O.V. Rosalie**

J'en avais fini avec le sac d'Emmett quand mon mari a interrompu mon emballage. « Rosie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Heureusement, j'avais déjà rassemblé toutes les affaires de Bella.

« Te donne à Bella et toi un week-end ensemble. »

« Tu ne vas pas venir aussi ? » Le pauvre type semblait inquiet.

« Non. »

« Es-tu en colère contre le lave-auto ? » Pas avant qu'il ne le mentionne.

« Nan. »

Il remua les pieds, nerveux. « Pourquoi nous envois-tu ? »

« Les choses de Bella sont arrivées hier après-midi alors que tu aidais Bella à marcher. Je veux finir sa chambre. »

« Cela ne serait-il pas plus rapide avec moi ici ? L'un pourrait assembler des meubles et l'autre pourrait peindre. » C'était sa voix suppliante ; il ne l'utilisait pas souvent, surtout quand il voulait quelque chose qu'il était sûr que je refuserais. C'était typique lorsqu'il ne voulait pas bouger quelque part avec la famille et rester seul.

Je me retournai, le fusillant du regard. « Quel est ton problème, Em ? Tu agis comme si je te donnais des coups de pieds. Je ne veux pas qu'elle inhale des vapeurs de peinture, ça ne peut pas être bon pour ses poumons. » Immédiatement, il a donné un sourire rempli de fossettes. « Quoi ? Tu pensais que je te quittais. Mon Dieu. Qui d'autre pourrait me supporter ? Je t'aime trop, gros escroc. » Emmett me fit un câlin et me donna un long baiser profond qui j'aurai normalement refusé. Bella commença à gémir quand elle commença à se réveiller.

Après quelques baisers, ceux que je trouvais doux, il est allé voir notre bébé. Quelques secondes se sont écoulées avant que j'entende : « Mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ? C'est juste… Je pense que je vais vomir… Oh mon Dieu, je pense que je peux le sentir ! » Il y avait des fous rires. « Oh, tu pense que c'est drôle. Tu peux changer ta couche. » Plus de rire puis un cri. « Tu viens de me pisser dessus ! »

C'est pourquoi j'aimais l'homme.

* * *

Je soupirai en ouvrant la boîte contenant le lit de Bella. C'était un berceau spacieux qui avait des côtés amovibles de sorte qu'il serait plus approprié pour un lit d'enfant en bas âge quand l'enfant grandissait. Je pensais que cela durerait le plus longtemps possible, en fonction du nombre de temps que nous voudrions rester ici. Espérons que nous serions capables de le faire jusqu'à ce que Bella ait besoin de commencer l'école avant de déménager à nouveau. Ensuite, peut-être, nous pourrions déménager à New-York et l'envoyer dans une académie privée. Bien que, Emmett n'était pas trop friands de la Grande Pomme. Il préférait les villes difficiles et vivait dans le pays à la place. Eh bien, nous pourrions toujours aller en France, vivre dans un verger et faire l'école à la maison. De toute façon, nous devrons déménager dans maximum cinq ans.

Au début, j'avais prévu de faire les murs principaux d'un rose pastel avec un moulage brun moyen et en alternant avec le placard. Ensuite, nous posions un tapis couleur chocolat avec des petits-pois roses. Pour couronner le tout, nous avions des meubles blancs avec des tiroirs alternant entre le brun et le rose. Cependant, quand j'ai commencé à penser à tout ce qu'elle aimerait, je savais qu'elle détesterait. Pour une raison étrange, elle aimait le brun. C'était étrange d'aimer une telle couleur, mais elle le faisait cependant. Si c'était Esmée qui concevait cette pièce, cela ressemblerait à un pays des merveilles avec du bubblegum, peu importe les préférences de l'enfant. Elle aurait voulu en faire une petite fille, princesses du pays des merveilles.

Au lieu de cela, je lui donnais le brun qu'elle voulais avec plein d'accents de rose. Je savais que Bella n'apprécierait pas tout mon travail et le sacrifice de la chambre de princesse d'Esmée, mais elle aimerait au moins les couleurs.

J'étais partie peindre les murs de la couleur principale. J'ai commencé en partant de la gauche et j'ai fais le tour de la pièce dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Quand j'ai eu finis, j'ai fais les murs de son placard. Il était regrettable que nous ne puissions pas peindre à la vitesse des vampires, sinon nous aurions des murs peint avec des frottis horribles. Sans oublier les éclaboussures partout sur les planchers de bois franc et le plafond. Non, certains choses étaient mieux faîtes à vitesse humaine.

Vers la fin de mon placard, le téléphone de la cuisine commença à sonner. « Emmett, je n'ai pas fini. Tu ne peux pas encore revenir. »

 _ _« Je ne suis pas surpris que tu ai des problèmes de mariage avec ce gros idiot, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous avons appelé. »__

Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être la famille ? « Salut à toi aussi, Edward, et je n'ai pas de problèmes de mariage. Il est en train de faire des courses et je ne veux pas qu'il gâche mon travail de peinture. »

 _ _« Je vois, tu fais le bourdonnement que tu fais quand tu sens la peinture. »__

« Ce n'est pas un crime de peindre une maison. » Pourquoi ai-je répondu au téléphone ?

 _« Oh oui, tu as l'occasion de jouer à la ménagère pendant qu'Emmett fait des courses pour toi. Ça à l'air d'être une vie si excitante. »_ Je pouvais le sentir rouler des yeux.

Avec un soupir, j'ai retenu le langage grossier que je voulais utiliser. « Pourquoi m'as-tu appeler ? »

 _ _« Non, c'est Esmée. Elle est en train de faire une brèche en miniature, c'est la première fois que toi ou Emmett êtes seuls et que mon aventure est tellement horrible que je n'ai pas encore appelé. Elle était inquiète. »__

« Bien. Nous allons bien. Nous sommes heureux par nous-mêmes. Nous pourrions même prolonger notre séjour. La zone est bonne pour nous. »

Rapidement, le téléphone a changé d'interlocuteur. __« Es-tu sûr que tu va bien ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Si tu ne trouves pas les choses que tu veux, je peux le faire. Parfois, il peut être difficile de... »__

« Esmée, ça va, nous allons bien. Nous peignons la chambre principale et nous pensons démolir un mur pour le rendre plus grand pour elle. »

 _ _« Elle ?… Qui est-elle ? Est-ce quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? Est-ce Irina ? Elle a beaucoup demandé après vous. »__

Bon sang. Pourquoi devrais-je ouvrir ma grande gueule ? « C'est notre nouvelle amie. » Oui ! Bon mensonge ; bien, un petit mensonge. Si nous leur parlions d'avoir un bébé qui se nourrissait de cerfs, un bébé en général, les Denali seraient impliqués. Tanya, Irina et Kate n'hésiteraient pas à la tuer comme Emmett. Ils seraient encore plus rapides à ce sujet que lui dans son attaque initiale.

 _ _« Nouvelle amie ? »__

Au début j'ai hoché la tête, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que même l'audition des vampires n'arrivait pas à savoir que je l'avais fait. Revenant pour mettre un autre couche de peinture sur ce que j'avais déjà fait du mobilier et des décorations, j'ai dû laisser le téléphone pour pouvoir travailler sur des bibelots en bois que j'avais acheté. Je savais qu'ils pourraient m'entendre de presque partout dans cette maison aussi longtemps que je crierais. Néanmoins, j'ai apporté tous mes matériaux dans la cuisine pour ne pas avoir à me fatiguer. « Ouais, elle est nouvelle dans cette vie, vraiment nouvelle, mais elle a un contrôle magnifique. Nous ne lui avons rien dit sur la famille, elle se fâche vraiment très facilement. » Il serait préférable de s'en tenir aux faits et de ne pas trop en divulguer. « Nous l'avons trouvée il y a deux semaines, une nouvelle-née. Quelqu'un l'a juste laissé près de la rivière. Nous ne savons pas quel âge elle avait avant qu'on ne la trouve, mais elle était là, seule, pendant au moins deux jours. Elle était la seule odeur dans la région autre que la faune. »

 _ _« Oh, c'est affreux. Comment ça va ? »__

« Oh, elle est bonne, elle a été géniale. C'est un défi, nous n'en avons pas fait nous-même, mais nous nous débrouillons assez facilement. » J'ai ignoré les serre-livres. Ceux-ci étaient beaux comme ça.

 _ _« Et Emmett, comme va-t-il ? »__

« Il est fantastique. Elle est vraiment bonne pour lui, tu devrais le voir, il consacre autant de son temps à l'aider, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excité et calme en même temps, tu serais fier de lui. Bien sûr,il y a eu le moment où elle l'a mordu et il était à quelques secondes de la déchirer, mais je venait trop près de sa nourriture, c'était entièrement de ma faute. »

J'ai entendu le téléphone passer à un autre ensemble de main. __« Tu dis que son contrôle est magnifique, comment ? »__ Ah, Carlisle, le constant scientifique.

« Eh bien, vendredi et samedi dernier, nous l'avons emmenée en ville. » Avant même que je puisse expliquer, on me criait que nous étions stupides d'emmener un vampire nouveau-né dans une ville pleine d'humains. « Elle allait bien, elle fixait une personne plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais rien ne se passait… Emmett l'a ramenée et ils sont tous les deux en ville. »

 _ _« Et tu prévois de l'emmener dans sa nouvelle année avec Emmett ? »__

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Emmett m'aidant à élever un nouveau-né ? » Même si c'était un vampire nouveau-né, il ferait parfaitement bien le travail. Tout comme il le faisait avec le bébé.

Rapidement, mon père a essayé de faire marche arrière. « _Rien, je ne voulais pas dire que quelque chose se passerait mal, c'est simplement que… Emmett n'est pas exactement le meilleur exemple de quelqu'un capable de suivre notre régime, il est trop impulsif. »_

« Et c'est exactement pourquoi il serait parfait, il serait capable de comprendre ce qu'ils vivent. Edward est parti volontairement, il ne sait pas ce que c'est de drainer quelqu'un accidentellement. Edward ne connaît pas la culpabilité et le chagrin qu'Emmett a enduré après avoir drainé cette femme dans son jardin. Mon mari peut faire preuve d'empathie pendant qu'Edward la tient au-dessus de sa tête parfaite. Edward a ridiculisé mon compagnon pendant des semaines. Non merci. »

 _ _« Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas… Esmée et moi aurons des mots avec lui une fois que nous aurons finis ici, mais je voudrais la rencontrer, si ça va. »__

J'ai presque laisser tomber mon pinceau. « Je ne veux pas être offensante, mais ça ne l'est pas. Elle peut à peine supporter deux vampires autour d'elle, elle a peur des nouveaux bruits, avoir une nouvelle odeur serait mauvais, très mauvais. Parfois, Emmett devait klaxonner pour qu'elle soit habituée au son, ça lui prenait des heures. Puis l'odeur de l'essence, des gens en général. Bien sûr, on peut la contrôler maintenant, mais c'est un joker permanent. Il a lavé sa voiture l'autre jour et elle s'est assises dessus et a regardé, le jour suivant il jouait au poker et elle a cassé la table quand il a fait un bruit fort. Tout ceux qui viendraient ici seraient mauvais. »

 _ _« Peut-être que si nous envoyions un peu de notre odeur là-bas, cela lui permettrais de l'habituer plus vite. »__

« Oui, bien sûr, donnez ça à la fille qui lui a hurlé à la tête pendant une demi-heure chaque fois qu'elle voyait Emmett. Au début, il a essayé de la tuer quand nous l'avons vu la première fois. Ils s'entendent bien maintenant, mais ça s'est arrêté et ça va durer longtemps… Une minute, ça irait avec lui dans la maison, la prochaine fois qu'il bougerait, elle ferait une crise. » D'accord, c'était un pur mensonge. Elle n'a adoré Emmett qu'après quelques jours. « Ne venez pas, elle peut s'occuper des humains et des sons la plupart du temps, mais vous ne pouvez pas être ici en ce moment, c'est trop dangereux. »

Edward se moqua en arrière plan. __« Dangereux. C'est seulement dangereux pour le nouveau-né, nous l'aurions contenue en quelques secondes. »__ Ils ne feraient pas ça à mon bébé !

 _ _« Edward ! »__ Alors, Tanya était venu visiter la maison des Cullen. __« Elle a une force néonatale et elle a juste été larguée là-bas. Je parie que le vampire ne savait pas que deux de plus venaient dans la région, rien ne l'aurait alerté, elle a probablement fait le changement seule. »__ Je pouvais presque entendre le frisson. __« Si elle devait être contenue, tu devrais arracher tous ses membres, et juste pour être étudiée alors qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise autour d'autres vampires ? As-tu jamais pensé que peut-être elle était un animal de compagnie avant d'être changé ? Une torture mentale pour elle. Tu es dégoûtant. »__

Je grognais vers eux deux, surtout en entendant Edward me railler en retour. « Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé avant que nous la trouvions, mais je doute sérieusement qu'elle ait été un animal de compagnie. On t'appellera quand elle sera prête pour les visites… Ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit bientôt parce que ça va être dans très, très longtemps. » Rapidement, j'ai raccroché. Juste comme je le savais, mon téléphone a commencé à sonner une fois de plus.

Je suis retourné à mon effort humain pour travailler dans la chambre de Bella. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour finir car il ne me restait que les plinthes, les moulures et les étagères. Peut-être qu'un weekend je pourrais sortir avec Bella et laisser Emmett prendre de la peinture et mettre des étoiles roses au plafond. De cette façon, au moins, il ferait quelque chose que Bella aimerait.

J'ai travailler toute la nuit et le lendemain, pas que cela compte pour mon besoin inexistant de sommeil, reconstituant le mobilier quand il était sec et accrochant les décorations. C'est en vérifiant que tout était là où il le devait, que je le sentit, à peine sous les vapeurs. Celui qui était venu au bon moment ; la peinture couvrait beaucoup d'autres odeurs dans la région, mais l'odeur des vampires était un parfum difficile à masquer. Comme celle des loup-garous.

Une grande dose de retenue a été utilisée pour me retenir de siffler à la reconnaissance du fait qu'ils avaient été là pendant au moins une partie du temps où je travaillais et que je ne l'avais pas su.

Rapidement, j'ai rangé toutes mes fournitures, regardant subtilement dans la maison quand je le faisait. La cuisine avait tout un mur de fenêtre, mais le mur n'était pas si grand. En traversant cette pièce, j'ai vu une femme hispanique ainsi qu'un vampire, regardant le vieil arbre mort qui avait servi de cachette à Bella.

Son aura, les fibres qui composaient l'individu, humain ou non, l'entouraient comme un léger brouillard. Les auras étaient communes, ressemblant à ces fantômes brumeux qui passaient à la télévision, faisant écho au corps sous une forme beaucoup plus grande qui était encore clairement visible.

La couleur principale était une belle couleur violette, sombre et séduisante. Il y avait aussi un léger chatoiement qui coulait à travers elle, suivit d'un ton psychique représentant son ouverture d'esprit. La prochaine salle commune était rose pastel, comme l'amour ; tout ce qu'elle aimait si tendrement ressentait la même affection familiale. Enfin, elle avait une dose malsaine d'un gris sombre ; c'était l'une des ses couleurs les plus détestées, car elle révélait à quel point elle était déprimée, combien elle serait déprimée pour le reste de son existence.

Soudainement, je leva les yeux, et je sentis un coup aigu d'une sensation de flottement neutre. Étrange, en général, j'étais frappé d'une nausée anormale, bien que toute nausée en général n'était pas naturelle pour les vampires. Les sentiments chaleureux et flous de bonheur et d'amour que je pouvais normalement ressentir quand Emmett m'enveloppais dans ses bras, ou la douleur qui doublerait sur quelqu'un rencontrant une nouvelle personne. Je me sens comme je m'étais sentie quand j'étais tombé sur Emmett il y a toutes ces années. Ce sentiment et ces fossettes m'avaient conduis à le sauver.

Même si lentement, le bonheur se glissait dans mon corps, je commençais aussi à ressentir de la douleur à travers mes membres. Je savais que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle, mais de la raison de sa présence.

Emmett. Je dois l'appeler, mais je doutais qu'il soit à l'hôtel. Bella ! Il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle. Nous aurions un combat, mais s'il ne venait pas ici maintenant, nous pourrions nous battre de toute façon.

Je suis allé les rencontrer dehors, déjà sur la défensive d'eux envahissant mon territoire. « Bonjour, je suis Rosalie, vous êtes sur ma propriété. »

Il semblait que je n'étais pas la seule à me méfier. « Je m'excuse ! Lorsque ma famille est venue il y a quelques semaines, ils ne savaient pas que cette terre avait été revendiquée. »

« Je préférerais que tu partes, rapidement. » Mes mots étaient tendus comme mon corps. J'avais besoin de mon mari, en partie parce que mes compétences de combat étaient au mieux médiocres. La plupart du temps c'était parce que j'avais peur.

Un sourire a traverser son visage. « Il semble que je ne peux pas car il sera bientôt là, une fois qu'il a mentionné qu'il avait vu deux autres vampires dans la région, je savais que je devais passer avant lui. »

« Mon compagnon devrait bientôt revenir. » Je m'éloignais, ne lui tournant pas le dos et espérant que j'avais raison.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	6. 05 Sept ans

**Disclaimer :** **La saga Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Pas la mienne. Par conséquent, je ne la possède pas.**

 **Rating :** noté T. Peut être changer plus tard

 **Genre :** Action/Aventure, Angst Famille, Amitié, Première fois, Général, lycée, Horreur, Humour, Confort, Romance, Surnaturel, Vampire

 **Avertissement :** contenu pour adulte, sang, langage discriminatoire, violence

 **Paring :** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Peter/Charlotte

 **Résumé :** L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella.

* * *

 **05\. Sept ans**

* * *

 **Samedi 30 septembre 2000**

 **P.O.V. Emmett**

* * *

Suite de la fin du « 03. Étrangers »

Je m'essuyai la bouche sur sa chemine rugueuse, en prenant soin de ne pas faire couler son sang sur mes vêtements. Les premières choses d'abord, je l'ai rapidement enfoncé dans son véhicule avant de récupérer mes clés et de localiser les siennes. Je devais détruire toute preuve qui pourrait nécessiter une forme d'enquête à mon égard ou à celle de ma famille. Ensuite, j'ai conduit ma voiture à environ un kilomètre et demi en direction de la civilisation et je suis revenu en courant. En ouvrant sa malle, j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas de bidon d'essence ou autre chose pour que je siphonne facilement son réservoir. Au lieu de cela, j'ai déchiré sa chemine en une longue en enfoncé la majorité de celle-ci dans le réservoir d'essence pour le tremper. Ensuite, j'ai fait une piste pour ne pas prendre feu ; après, j'ai causé une petite fissure dans son réservoir et il a rapidement créé une petite flaque sous la voiture tant en continuant de couler. La dernière étape consistait à prendre mon briquet et à mettre le feu à la bande de la chemise. s'enfuyant, environ une demi-minutes s'écoula avant que j'entende l'explosion de la voiture jaillissant en flammes. j'ai conduit loin, faisant les vingts milles nécessaires avant que je décide que c'était assez. Rosalie aurait peut-être préférée que j'attende jusqu'à demain pour revenir, mais je n'attendrais pas plus.

Ma colère s'éleva pendant que je conduisais et je pouvait entendre mon volant céder avec une petite fissure. Eh bien, ce n'était pas comme si Rose n'avait pas besoin de remplacer la chose tous les mois. Le plus long voyage que j'avais fait sans avoir besoin d'un nouveau volant était de trois mois et c'était parce que j'avais vécu dans la forêt tropicale en Amérique du Sud.

Je l'ai détruis une fois hors de la ville, pas que cette chose aille à la vitesse des vampires. Pourquoi avons-nous dû vivre si loin de la ville. Putain de nourriture. Pas que j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec les animaux que je buvais ou les rares humains que je tuais. C'était dégueulasse.

Bella gémit, ce que me fis regarder en arrière, l'examinant. Je ne savais pas si elle faisait un cauchemar, car elle n'en avait encore jamais fait, mais elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse du tout. Était-ce un autre de ces moments comme avec le type de la banque ? Comment était-elle au courant de ça ? L'avait-elle trouvé dérangeant ou était-ce dû au regard qu'il lui donnait ? Je suis sûr que l'enfer n'a pas détecté l'odeur acide de l'excitation masculine. Je n'aurai peut-être pas pu contenir mon dégoût s'il y avait eu cela.

Avec un regard vers le soleil, j'ai commencé à mes donner des coups de pieds. Il était déjà si tard. Bien sûr, le nouveau malaise de Bella pourrait être à cause de la façon dont elle a sauté la sieste d'une heure ce midi. Nous avions été tellement occupés que cela m'avait échappé. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas été fatiguée avant que je prenne le chemin du retour.

Il y eut un gémissement venant de la banquette arrière a à peine dix minutes de la maison. « je sais, bébé, nous sommes presque à la maison. » Elle gémit à nouveau. Je la regardais, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas, et remarquai qu'elle était sans couverture. Elle avait la chose il n'y a pas trente secondes !

« Ban. » Elle désigna le plancher et commença à donner des coups de pieds dans ma direction. « Ban. » Essayer de conduire et d'attraper ce qui se trouvait derrière mon siège n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais je l'ai fait de toute façon. J'ai reçu quelques coups de pieds bien placés dans mes mains pour prendre autant de temps. Dès que je l'ai eu à portée de main, elle l'a arrachée à moi, en me regardant comme si j'avais torturé sa couverture. « A moi, mon Ban. » Il semblait que nous approchions de la scène de possession.

« Bien sûr bébé. »

« Nous allons maman ? »

J'ai presque ri à sa structure de phrase. « Ouais, on va chez maman. » Un sourire lent se rependit sur son bonheur de voir Rosalie devenant contagieux. Elle gémit à nouveau, cette foi-ci c'était un gémissement que j'avais associé au moment où elle avait trop chaud. j'ai commencé à ouvrir la fenêtre seulement pour la fermer rapidement.

Il y avait un vampire dans la région.

Tout mon corps s'est tendu pendant que je serrais les dents. Le visage de Bella avait été si serré dans sa couverture que c'était un miracle qu'elle ne l'ai pas déchirée, donc je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si elle l'avait senti ou non, mais elle n'avait pas l'air trop énervée. « Nous allons avoir des invités, alors tu dois rester dans la voiture. » Plus rapide que le véhicule, son sourire disparu et fut remplacé par un air renfrogné. « Maintenant, Bella, chérie, nous ne connaissons pas ces gens, ils pourraient être méchants. »

« Homme mauvais ? » Maintenant, pourquoi cela ressemble-t-il à un titre plutôt qu'à un homme qui est mauvais ? « Non, non, mauvais homme ! » Elle commença à se tortiller, brisant les sangles du siège auto, si terrifiée à l'idée du 'mauvais homme' qu'elle était en larmes.

Garé sur le côté de la route, je l'ai attrapée, la serrant contre moi. Jésus, elle était plus surchauffée que je le pensais. Si ce n'était pas une situation si grave, j'aurai pu en être amusé. « C'est bon. C'est pour ça que tu dois rester dans la voiture. Nous ne voulons pas que quiconque sache que tu es là. » Lentement, elle se calma dans une respiration laborieuse et faible avec un hoquet occasionnel.

« Tu veux retourner dans ton siège auto ? » Bella se rapprocha de moi, agrippant ma chemise si fort qu'elle la déchirait. « D'accord, je vais te mettre à côté de moi. » Je la mis dans le siège, souriant tristement quand elle se recroquevilla dans sa couverture, toujours bouleversée par le « mauvais homme ». Dès qu'elle pourrait mener de bonnes conversations, je découvrirais qui il était.

Le reste du trajet en voiture s'est déroulé sans incident et lentement. Bell refusa de libérer ma main pendant que je conduisais, allant même jusqu'à mordre un de mes doigts quand il se contractait. Je devais retenir mes sifflements parce que je savais que ce n'était pas intentionnel mais des instinct protecteurs. Quand je suis finalement arrivé à la propriété, elle a commencé à trembler. Je jure que si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne faisait pas pipi qu'une fois tous les trois ou quatre jours, elle aurait pu s'énerver elle-même. Cette fois, elle laissa partir ma main. S'il n'y avait pas de vampires qui pourraient essayer de tuer ma femme et ma famille, je serais resté pour la persuader de sortir de cet état malsain.

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, sa tête se releva et elle se jeta en avant pour me dépasser. « Nan ! » J'ai essayé de la retenir, de la garder dans la voiture, mais elle était déterminée. « Papa dit nan. Nan ! » Bon sang, je ne l'emmènerai pas. Il ou elle voudra peut-être la tuer. Je ne la veut pas en plein milieu d'un combat.

« Moo ! Moo, papa ! » Est-ce qu'elle vient de m'appeler vache ?

Soudainement, j'ai été frappé par une force invisible sur le côté de mon cou où Bella m'a frappé avec ses petits poings, envoyant des décharges de haute tension à travers mon système et me faisant atterrir sur le cul. Mon corps était convulsait encore, tremblant de ce qui semblait être de l'électricité voyagent en moi plus vite que la vitesse de course d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas bouger tout seul, je pouvais juste trembler sur le sol, alors que je devais regarder Bella courir dans des trébuchements frénétiques pour rejoindre les odeurs. Au loin, j'entendais le bruit de deux corps de granit s'écrasant l'un contre l'autre, le sifflement féminin de ma femme et de l'autre femme.

Puis, aussi soudainement que cela est arrivé, la douleur substantielle s'est dissipée et j'ai enfin pu aller près de mon bébé, et protéger ma femme. Cependant, la scène que j'ai rencontrée était étrange. Rosalie et une femme hispanique se battaient près de la maison ; si l'un d'eux jetait l'autre, il était possible qu'elle soit jeter dans la maison. Bella bavardant avec animation dans sa langue à moitié sortie était un spectacle si étrange que je fus obligé de m'arrêter. Était-il 'Nan' ?

Lui, comme la femme, était hispanique et avait de longs cheveux attachés en tresse, et portait des vêtements en peau d'animal. J'entendis Bella dire ce putain de nom, cette fois, et il hocha la tête, lui souriant joyeusement. Oui, il était Nan.

Bientôt, le vent s'est déplacé, soufflant derrière moi et vers eux, alertant les quatre personnes de ma présence. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se raidirent instantanément tandis que Bella se relevait et que Rosalie semblait se battre encore plus fort pour essayer d'emmener la femme vers moi. Bella était contente que nous soyons tous les quatre ensemble, même si elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce que les deux dames faisaient, se contournant l'une l'autre avec des coups occasionnels. Elle a commencé à bondir dans les bras de Nan, en battant des mains avec enthousiasme.

Puis il a grogné vers moi et Bella a perdu tout son bonheur. « Non, Nan ! Mauvais Nan ! Mauvais ! Tu es mauvais ! Non, grr. Mauvais. » Elle a commencée à lui donner des coups de pied, ce qui l'a fait tressaillir. « Mauvais Nan ! » Elle avait une bonne emprise sur lui, et il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire de mal, alors je suis allé aider ma compagne avec la femme ; cependant alors que je m'approchais d'elles, Nan commença à se diriger vers les arbres.

Rapidement, je me retournai pour les affronter à nouveau. « Où penses-tu aller ? Amène-la ici. » Il siffla, s'éloignant encore plus loin. La chance n'était pas de son côté parce que mon bébé commençait à se mettre en colère, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe avec les vampires. « Donne-moi ma fille, maintenant. »

« Bella n'est pas ton enfant. Je connaissais sa mère. Toi et cette femme ne sont pas ses parents. Ils sont morts. »

Je m'arrêtais, confus sur la façon dont il pouvait connaître quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à voir avec Bella. « Peu importe s'ils vivent ou non. C'est mon bébé, donne-la moi ou je te tuerai. »

Il serra les dents, un grondement au bout de ses lèvres. « Non, j'ai promis à sa mère que je la protégerais. »

« Je peux mieux la protéger. Nous sommes deux vampires qui l'aiment comme si elle était notre fille… Si besoin est, nous pouvons être huit pour la protéger. Elle est meilleurs avec nous, elle est plus sûre avec nous. » L'homme avait l'air déchiré. d'un côté, nous avions plus de personnes pour la protéger ; mais de l'autre, il abandonnait la promesse qu'il avait à la femme qui avait donné naissance à mon petit ange. « Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec nous. Tu verra que nous sommes le meilleur choix. »

« Très bien. » Il se tenait hors de porté de main, mais s'approcha de moi pour me tendre Bella. « Huilen, arrête s'il te plaît. » Et comme ça, nous avons eu deux invités.

* * *

Après que toute l'agitation se soit calmée, Bella était excitée. Elle a refuser de s'installer et a simplement voulu s'asseoir au milieu du salon pour jouer avec Nan, qui nous a finalement appris qu'il se nommait Nahuel. Rapidement, elle le convainquit de faire quelque jeux, mais elle devait faire plusieurs gestes afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire et dire.

« Avez-vous des questions ? » C'était Huilen, une petite femme, atteignant à peine un mètre cinquante deux, ce qui correspondait évidemment à ses jours près-vampires. Elle avait un long visage avec de longs traits, le faisant paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était, même si elle était minuscule. Quelque temps après s'être installée dans notre maison, elle avait détachée ses cheveux, formant de longues vagues. « Après tout, Nahuel est un hybride, comme Bella. »

Rosalie avait l'air méfiante à leur égard, mais je n'arrivais pas à la retenir. « Elle grandit tellement vite. Quand nous l'avons trouvés il y a quelques semaine elle ressemblait à un nouveau né, et elle porte à présent des vêtements qu'on ne pensait pas qu'elle porterait avant au moins trois mois. Elle devrait toujours dormir la majeure partie de la journée et pleurer à n'importe quel perturbation, mais elle est prête à rester éveillée plus de six heures par jour et à rarement des problèmes. Et elle l'a mordu ? qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mordre mon compagnon. Je suis sûre que mon père aurait eu une crise de colère si j'avais mordu mon compagnon. »

Les deux commencèrent à ricaner, à ce que je suppose être mon enthousiasme, sinon c'était juste impoli. « La croissance est normale. Les hybrides grandissent par sept. »

« Attends, je vais arrêter là, » l'interrompit Rosalie. « Sept ? Sept ans ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu veux dire sept ans et pas sept mois. » J'ai grimacé, souhaitant que ce ne serait pas finis dans sept mois.

Nahuel secoua la tête. « Sept ans. À la fin de la première année, Bella va ressembler à une enfant de quatre ans, mentalement, elle sera adulte. Nous sommes comme les vampires à bien des égards, car on a la mémoire absolue. On se souvient de l'utérus. Bien que Bella soit une enfant en bas âge, elle se souviendra. Son premier souvenir sera la sensation d'être enveloppé dans sa mère, le cœur qui bat, l'amour. C'est un sentiment sans fin. Elle sent votre ventre se resserrer autour d'elle, votre faim, elle ne peut pas contenir de la nourriture humaine, et elle ne peut pas vous donner assez de sang pour ne pas vous empêcher de la laisser sécher, alors elle entre en travail. Malheureusement, son corps n'est pas assez fort pour l'aider dans le processus. Vous devez donc griffer et vous frayer un chemin pour ne pas suffoquer. Parce que tu existe, ta mère meurt et, à cause de e que ton père était, tu te souviendras toujours de comment elle était heureuse il y a quelques instants. »

Mes poings se crispèrent, comprenant que ce n'était pas seulement ce que Bella traversait, mais que lui aussi l'avait traversé. Est-ce que Bella, comme Nahuel, se blâmerait pour la mort de sa mère ? Cet homme était un désordre auto satisfait, et la femme à côté de lui, bien que nous puissions dire qu'elle l'aimait énormément, elle le blâmai évidemment pour la mort de sa sœur.

« Mais, oui, la croissance est normale. Dans sept ans, elle sera physiquement adulte. La première année, elle aura quatre ans physique mais aura les capacités intellectuelles d'un vampire adulte. Il lui manquera la sagesse que les anciens vampires acquièrent par l'expérience. A deux ans, elle aura l'air d'en avoir environ douze. La deuxième année est douloureuse, sa croissance ne sera pas une expérience heureuse. Elle pourrait se réveiller en cirant au milieu de la nuit à cause de son corps. En effet, les cinq dernières années sont consacrés à grandir, mais il reste beaucoup de choses à faire pousser, car les hybrides sont typiquement un peu plus jeune physiquement que la mère quand elle l'a conçu. Elle avait dix-sept ans, Bella va arrêter de vieillir vers seize ans, même si elle va rapidement grandit, sexuellement parlant, elle ne sera pas prête à faire quoi que ce soit pendant au moins dix ans. »

J'ai été surpris à sa dernière déclaration. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu en parle même ? C'est juste un… bébé, et tu parle de sexe. C'est dégoûtant. »

« Vous vouliez connaître la croissance d'un hybride, et la nature sexuelle est importante, surtout pour les femelles. » Soupirant, j'ai laissé tomber ma tête dans mes mains. Cette conversation était celle que j'aurai voulu éviter, mais elle devait être mentionné. Si Rosalie « tait rester seule, elle me l'aurait répété et aurait tout exagérer. « Le plus jeune âge que je connaisse pour commencer est de dix ans. Son ovulation arrivera seulement une fois toutes les quelques années. Tous les deux à cinq ans. Maintenant, cela durera environ deux semaines, et n'importe quel mâle non accouplé dans la région deviendra frénétique. Elle aura une odeur absolument incroyable pour eux, vampire ou non. Ils vont la vouloir et si d'autres personnes essayant de la séduire, alors ils pourraient déchirer tout le monde. C'est le seule moment où elle est fertile. Enfin, nous pensons.

J'ai fais de mon mieux pour chasser ses mots de mon esprit pendant que ma femme semblait intéressée. « Alors, dans une dizaine d'années, elle va devenir une proie pour tous les mecs non-mariés pensant qu'elle est mignonne ? » Fondamentalement, n'importe quel mec sans partenaire va être sur elle comme un loup alpha et une chienne en chaleur. Oh mon Dieu, ça n'arrivera pas à mon bébé. Je vais l'envoyer dans une cabane au milieu des bois et la garder.

« Je… Oui, mais la date varie. J'ai une sœur, Maysun, qui est plus âgée que moi et elle n'a pas commencer avant d'avoir un siècle. Ma sœur aînée, Serena, a commencé quand elle avait environ dix ans. »

« Est-ce que l'une d'entre-elles a eu un enfant aussi ? » Rosalie, bon sang, je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père.

Il secoua la tête. « Maysun a conçu plusieurs fois, mais elle perdait l'enfant peu de temps après. Je déteste dire ça, mais je pense qu'elle a perdu ses enfants intentionnellement. Notre père, Joham, pense à nous comme à des expériences. Nous ne voulons pas que ces enfants connaissent le même destins. Maintenant, nous avons la moitié du potentiel d'un vampire, mais il pense en quelques sorte que si un hybride et un vampire créaient un enfant, alors cet enfant serait supérieur. Deux hybrides pourraient avoir un enfant. Il est fou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire avec ces enfants, mais ça ne peut pas être bon. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant que nous traitions leurs paroles, surtout les siens. Bella était d'accord avec cela. Elle aimait le clame, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle aimait voir ses figures parentales bouleversées. Lentement, elle rampa, voyant qu'elle y arrivait beaucoup mieux qu'en marchant, se posant sur le canapé pour s'asseoir entre nous.

Huilen sourit. « Un enfant si précieux. Vous semblez beaucoup l'aimer, elle a de la chance que ce soit vous deux qui l'ayez trouvé et pas l'un des nombreux vampires que nous avons rencontrés. »

Mes mots suivants sont sortie sans réfléchir. « Non, nous sommes les chanceux de l'avoir comme fille. »

Au moins, on ne me demandait pas pourquoi mes yeux étaient rouges.

* * *

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ?**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain !**


	7. 06 Dons

**Disclaimer :** **La saga Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Pas la mienne. Par conséquent, je ne la possède pas.**

 **Rating :** noté T. Peut être changer plus tard

 **Genre :** Action/Aventure, Angst Famille, Amitié, Première fois, Général, lycée, Horreur, Humour, Confort, Romance, Surnaturel, Vampire

 **Avertissement :** contenu pour adulte, sang, langage discriminatoire, violence

 **Paring :** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Peter/Charlotte

 **Résumé :** L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella.

* * *

 **06\. Dons**

* * *

 **1954**

 **Narrateur P.O.V.**

Depuis que Nahuel était venu « sauver » Bella d'Emmett et de Rosalie, elle n'avait pas été autorisé à quitter la propriété. Ce n'était pas à cause de leurs méfiance envers lui et sa tante ; c'était parce qu'ils avaient découvert pourquoi il était à l'origine si opposé à ce que le couple ait la petite Bella.

Son père.

Joham voulait utiliser Bella comme compagne de reproduction pour Nahuel. Ou pour l'utiliser pour faire un type différent d'hybride, un pourcentage plus élevé de vampire. Aucun des nouveaux amis des McCarty n'étaient sûrs de ce qu'il voulait faire avec la fille. Pourtant, l'homme ne l'aurait pas. Chaque fois que le père de Nahuel était proche, des sifflement et des grognements commençaient, exprimant leur colère contre l'homme pour ce qu'il faisait à des si jeunes femmes humaines, à sa mère et à ce qu'il voulait faire à Bella.

Ils restèrent tous les cinq ensemble, au moins un vampire avec un hybride à tout moment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de Serena, la fidèle fille et servante de Joham, pour savoir où ils étaient. Habituellement, Huilen se tenaient aux côtés de Nahuel tandis que Emmett et Rosalie passaient leur temps autour de Bella. Même lorsqu'elle chassait, c'était avec ses parents ou quelqu'un lui apportait de la nourriture ; ce scénario se produisant beaucoup plus souvent. Ils l'a laissait rarement aller à l'extérieur, et, quand ils le faisaient, elle devait rester près d'eux. De préférence, elle était portée par Em, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devenue trop grande pour que ce soit une demande raisonnable.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne les appréciaient pas comme autrefois, passant tellement de temps autour d'eux. Avant, elle était autorisé à jouer comme elle le souhaitait. Maintenant, elle devait avoir les deux approbations de ses parents pour simplement glisser dans la neige. Bien sûr, dès qu'elle a pu lire, c'est tout ce qu'elle a fait. Les adultes devaient faire des voyages de routine en ville pour obtenir plus de livres et ne pouvaient jamais lui en fournir suffisamment jusqu'à la prochaine fois où ils devaient aller lui en chercher. Elle avait appris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui enseigner, de toutes les langues qu'ils connaissaient à l'entretien d'une voiture.

Bella était une petite fille toujours curieuse et pas du tout comme les enfants ordinaires. Il n'y avait pas de questions tels que : ''Mais pourquoi ?''. Elle voulait connaître la raison derrière tout. Pourquoi les saisons étaient-elles comme elles étaient ? Quelle était l'utilisation de l'huile dans une voiture ? Y avait-il des meilleurs alternatives à la peinture ? Pourquoi le lait était-il si important pour un corps en croissance ? Tout et n'importe quoi.

De temps en temps, ils se rendaient dans différents collèges au début d'un nouveau trimestre et les quatre mentionnaient les différentes classes dans lesquelles ils allaient, l'identification n'étant pas nécessaire pour eux. Ils n'avaient aucun obstacle sur leur chemin, car les vampires pouvaient ''éblouir'' les humains pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Habituellement, cela était utilisé pour isoler une potentielle victime de la foule pour la boire. Ils paieraient toujours pour les livres, bien sûr, mais Bella les traverseraient à la vitesse de l'éclair et plaiderait pour en avoir toujours plus. Médicament ? Elle avait étudié tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui trouver. Mécanique ? Rosalie et Bella avaient ensemble leur « temps de liaison mère-fille ». Anglais, Mathématiques, Histoire ? Elle avait lu tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui fournir.

La seule chose qu'elle refusait était d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un piano ou une guitare ; elle ne voulait pas apprendre à chanter non plus. Il y avait trop de chose qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche d'Edward et elle savait qu'il était un passionné de musique. Curieusement, elle voulait apprendre le ballet et la danse classique. Personne ne l'a informé sur l'existence du Tango ou de la Salsa parce qu'ils savaient qu'Emmett refuserait avec véhémence cette demande.

Puis, il y avait eu son désir que Huilen lui apprenne à se battre. Oh, Emmett avait à peu près explosé quand elle avait demandé. Elle était juste une enfant, même si elle pouvait comprendre tout ce que pouvait faire les vampires. Enfer, ils étaient tous à peu près sûrs qu'elle était plus intelligente qu'eux. Pourtant, Bella a réussi et a convaincu sa mère de faire la même chose. Depuis qu'Emmett avait refusé de se battre contre les hybrides ou sa compagne, Huilen et lui passaient de grands temps a affiner leurs compétences et à apprendre beaucoup.

Il était inutile de dire que le couple ne manquait pas autant à leur famille qu'ils le pensaient quand ils étaient partis vivre seuls. Après ce premier appel téléphonique d'Esmée alors qu'elle était si inquiète pour eux deux, ils avaient accepté de prendre une forme de contact une fois par semaine. Typiquement, c'était Rosalie, car Emmett ne pouvait pas supporter d'écouter Edward, qui était celui qui répondait le plus.

La première fois que l'homme-ours avait appelé, le lecteur d'esprit avait été le premier à répondre. C'était une aventure amusante. Au bout de dix minutes, ils criaient l'un sur l'autre. À quel sujet, personne n'était sûr, mais Rosalie avait une bonne idée. L'éducation des vampires nouveaux-nés. Edward pensait toujours qu'il serait mieux placé pour guider quelqu'un dans le régime végétarien. Selon le Golden Boy, Emmett conduirait la jeune fille dans les voies de la prostitution. Un nouveau téléphone avait été mis sur leur liste d'articles nécessaires, juste sous les livres et vêtements de Bella. Après cela, ils avaient refusés de pendre les appels le mois suivant. Même quand Rosalie expliquait la situation à Carlisle et Esmée, elle savait que la punition qu'ils lui infligeraient serait moindre comparé à ce qu'il méritait. Leur douce « mère » était trop indulgente envers lui et leur « père » ne croyait jamais que c'était aussi mauvais qu'ils le disaient. Ils pensaient que le couple exagérait leurs déclarations et utilisait les mots d'Edward hors contexte. Comme dirait Emmett, « c'est un sacré menteur. »

Dans tous les moments où Huilen été près de Rosalie quand elle parlait à sa famille, son respect pour eux diminuait beaucoup à chaque fois qu'elle entendait leur conversations. Tout le monde savait que si les Cullen décidaient de venir, alors Nahuel et elle emmèneraient Bella explorer d'autres endroits. Finalement, les compagnons les rattraperaient et voyageraient comme un clan dès qu'ils pourraient échapper à leur famille.

Pourtant, un jour, ils auraient besoin de l'aide que pouvaient leur offrir les Cullen. Ou bien, l'aide de leur cousins. Kate serait la meilleure pour aller chercher de l'aide puisque son don semblait tellement similaire à celui de Bella. C'était un vrai travail sur lequel ils travaillaient aussi souvent que quelqu'un pouvait tolérer la douleur. Rosalie et Emmett avaient été choqués par Katrina Denali avant, mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce que pouvait faire Bella. Avec Kate, tu avais seulement l'impression d'avoir glissé un doigt mouillé dans une prise électrique. Avec Bella, c'était comme si tu nageais dans une piscine et qu'un coup de foudre frappait la barre en fer qui était au centre. Kate pourrait mettre quelqu'un hors service pendant quelque seconde et la personne pourrait finalement s'y habituer avec le temps. Avec Bella, plus vous étiez touché par les chocs de Bella, plus ils étaient douloureux. Personne n'était sûrs de savoir si c'était parce que c'était les mêmes personnes qui étaient attaquées ou si c'était elle qui se renforçait. Au cours des dix dernières années, tout cela était rapidement passé à la prière pour mourir et tout le monde refusait de faire quoique ce soit pour travailler avec elle.

Mais ce n'était pas le même aspect. L'électricité l'enveloppait dans un dôme, complètement impénétrable. Peu importe combien les vampires essayaient de se faufiler, cela n'avait jamais craqué. Au bout d'un an, Bella avait réussi à le faire fonctionner comme la télékinésie. Elle pouvait l'enrouler autour d'un objet et le transporter à n'importe quelle destination, tant qu'il se trouvait dans son champ d'action. Cela avait été testé pour découvrir que son champ d'action était d'environ un kilomètre, devenant de plus en plus conséquent au fur et à mesure des expériences. Cependant, comme Bella l'expliquait, le dôme n'était pas son état naturel. Normalement, il était moulant, comme une seconde peau plus dur que la chair de vampire. Il augmentait seulement quand il sentait qu'elle était menacée ou qu'elle se concentrait dessus.

Apparemment, ça avait été autour d'elle quand elle avait été dans Renée, sa mère, dans son ventre. Il avait renforcé le placenta normal d'un vampire en interne pour les protéger des coups de pieds de Bella quand elle se tortillait. Malheureusement pour Renée, c'était trop fort pour son corps humain et quand les contractions avaient commencées, son don, que tout le monde supposait être un bouclier, avait riposté. Il avait renversé le placenta comme un couteau tranchant le côté comestible d'un avocat, puis la chair de Renée. Elle était morte quelques secondes après le début du travail.

Même s'ils pensaient que le bouclier était seulement physique, ils savaient qu'elle devait avoir un dernier don pour le dernier aspect. Minimaliste.

Quand Emmett informa le trio du trafiquant d'enfant qu'il avait drainé, ils le félicitèrent tous au lieu de faire comme l'aurait fait la famille Cullen, ils étaient déconcerté de savoir pourquoi Bella avait ressentie une telle aversion pour cette homme. L'explication était simple. « Je n'aimais pas ses couleurs. » Au début, ils étaient confus. Puis, détaillant la brume fantôme qui entourait chaque personne, Rosalie avait comprit le don de Bella. Ils passèrent des mois à parcourir toutes les variations que les vampires rencontraient ainsi que les leurs, car aucun d'entre-eux ne pouvait voir leurs propres auras. Ce que chaque couleur signifiait, ce que leurs combinaisons pouvait signifier.

Cependant, la façon dont elle voyait les choses était un peu différente de la façon dont Rosalie voyait les autres. Quand quelqu'un était amoureux, Rosalie voyait la couleur rose qu'ils portaient autour de leur cœur. Quand Bella voyait quelqu'un qui était amoureux, comme ses parents, c'était dans la direction de cette personne, mais persistait toujours à la même hauteur que le cœur, et cela s'intensifiait quand la personne était plus proche.

Le don jugeait également les émotions des autres dans une couche secondaire, en dehors du caractère de la femme. Ces couleurs n'étaient pas aussi « fantomatiques » que le don de Rosalie, mais elles apparaissaient tout de même en forme de brouillard. Parfois, elle pouvait les toucher avec son esprit et les manipuler pour les transformer en une couleur différente, une émotion différente. Elle pourrait obliger n'importe qui à faire ce qu'elle voulait pour un oui ou un non.

Heureusement pour eux, Bella n'était pas du genre à l'utiliser contre les autres, mais ils y travaillaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Plus elle jouait avec son don, plus elle pouvait être rapide et subtile. Puisque les émotions étaient entièrement différentes d'une personne à l'autre, elle avait beaucoup travailler pour comprendre. En outre, les émotions changeaient. Tout le monde ressentait une variété de chose à la fois, mais ils avaient une ou deux émotions principales qui pouvaient changer en une seconde à mesure que leurs pensées changeaient. La difficulté était de les modifier, de les diriger, à la même vitesse que s'il s'agissait d'un évènement naturel.

Ce don s'approfondissait davantage au moment où, si elle s'attardait à « toucher » cette émotion particulière, elle pouvait entendre les murmures pour savoir pourquoi ils pourraient ressentir ces sentiments en particulier. Un jour, Huilen était particulièrement déprimée et elle attrapa le gris foncé qui l'entourait comme un nuage de pluie, et découvrit à quel point elle était attristée par la perte de sa sœur. Il y avait des jours où elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que la perte qu'elle ressentait à cause de Joham s'étant accoupler avec Pire. Cet aspect était quelque chose qu'elle faisait seulement avec les émotions heureuses pour comprendre pourquoi les gens ressentait ces émotions, pourquoi cela les affectaient.

Le dernier aspect de ses dons était la « dégustation ». Son esprit était de manière permanente étendu, faisant sortir des fils invisibles pour se frayer un chemin dans la psyché des autres. Tous les esprits avaient une signature propre, une « saveur » qui lui était propre. Ce n'était pas un don douloureux comme le bouclier électrique. Elle pouvait savoir où se trouvait une autre personne et si quelqu'un avait un don venait dans son champ de vision, il était copier et s'adaptait à Bella. Nahuel supposait qu'elle possédait ce don parce que, physiquement, elle ne pourrait jamais gagner dans un combat contre un vampire, donc elle devait assurer son existence à travers les talents qu'elle rencontrait.

Aucun de ces dons n'était de trop pour elle, même si cela pouvait poser problème lorsqu'elle essayait de travailler avec eux pour augmenter leurs capacités. Normalement, les vampires n'aurait qu'un seul don, et comme elle en avait plusieurs, elle devait apprendre à les utiliser côte à côte. Au début, cela avait été assez difficile. Depuis qu'elle était si jeune, elle avait été facilement distraite et les capacités pouvaient lui revenir, ce qui était assez douloureux pour elle quand elle travaillait avec la barrière électrique.

Cependant, avec cinq personnes vivant la dernière décennie dans la même maison, Nahuel cachant Bella près de lui et faisant des apparitions semi-régulières dans la ville, ils savaient qu'ils devraient bientôt partir. Ce n'était pas comme avec les Denali qui pouvaient vivre au le même endroit pendant cinq cents ans parce que les visites en ville étaient largement espacées par les différents vampires à des endroits à plus de trois ou quatre heures de route.

Non, avec la rapidité avec laquelle grandissait Bella et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils devaient faire une visite une fois toutes les deux semaines au minimum. Même maintenant, étant adulte depuis trois ans, le reste du groupe devait encore faire des voyages bi hebdomadaire en ville pour acheter tous les articles qu'elle demandait.

Même si Bella semblait avoir grandi, Rosalie était toujours « Maman » et Emmett était toujours « Papa ».

* * *

 **Review !**


	8. 07 Chevy

**Disclaimer :** **La saga Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Pas la mienne. Par conséquent, je ne la possède pas.**

 **Rating :** noté T. Peut être changer plus tard

 **Genre :** Action/Aventure, Angst Famille, Amitié, Première fois, Général, lycée, Horreur, Humour, Confort, Romance, Surnaturel, Vampire

 **Avertissement :** contenu pour adulte, sang, langage discriminatoire, violence

 **Paring :** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Peter/Charlotte

 **Résumé :** L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella.

* * *

 **07\. Chevy**

* * *

 **Mai 1955**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

Le Canada me manquerait. Nous avions passé dix ans ici, presque onze, et c'était comme chez nous. Néanmoins, les vampires ne vieillissaient pas et mon vieillissement ayant cessé à sept ans, nous devions passer à autre chose. Un jour, dans soixante ou soixante-dix ans, nous reviendrons. Je ne savais pas comment je vivrais sans neige autour de moi presque toute l'année, mais mon père m'avait assuré que j'apprendrais à aimer New-York. Lentement, j'ai scotché la boîte pleine de mes encyclopédies. Ma famille m'avait laissé m'occuper de tous mes livres.

Finalement, nous avons dû abattre un mur juste pour ajouter une bibliothèque pour moi. À la prochaine maison, nous devrons faire la même chose ou juste en mettre une sur le côté spécifiquement pour mes livres. Aucun de mes parents ne comprenaient mon envie de savoir, mais ils l'acceptaient comme faisant partie de moi. C'était pourquoi ils voulaient que nous déménagions dans un endroit où je pourrais aller au lycée. Malheureusement, Nahuel et tante Huilen ne venaient pas avec nous. Au lieu de cela, ils sont partis pour retourner en Amérique du Sud. Emmett et Rosalie, même si je ne l'ai appelaient jamais par leurs prénoms, ont réussi à les convaincre, mais finalement, ils ont accepté de nous rendre visite après quelques années. Dans une bonne dizaine ou quinzaine d'années. J'attendais avec impatience.

Mais d'abord, il y avait le monde à voir. Finalement, je serais autorisé à sortir de la maison. Je serais capable de voir une ville. Je serais capable d'explorer.

Je savais que si quelque chose tournait mal, je serais à nouveau enfermé, mais ça en valait la peine. Au moins maintenant que nous vivions dans une plus grande zone peuplée, il y aurait plus de choix pour faire du shopping. Il y aurait de plus grandes libraires. Je n'aurais pas à attendre deux semaines pour trouver autre chose à lire. Nous serions à une vingtaine de minutes de la ville et nous pourrions obtenir une nouvelle collection beaucoup plus facilement. Oh, c'était juste fantastique !

De plus, mon père a dit que je serais capable d'avoir une voiture. Tout ce que je voulais. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je choisirais, vu que je n'avais pas vu grand-chose d'autres en dehors de ces deux voyages en ville alors que j'étais encore bébé et la Chevy Special Deluxe Convertible 1941 d'Emmett. Pourtant, ils étaient certains que je trouverais quelque choses à mes normes. Bien sûr, puisque je voyageais surtout dans le Studebaker Commander de Maman depuis 1954, je n'aurai besoin de rien pour le moment. J'avais cependant le temps de prendre une décision.

En plaçant mes dernières boîtes à l'arrière du camion de déménagement que Papa conduirait, je soupirai. La plupart de ce que nous prenions n'était pas des meubles comme la plupart des humains le feraient. Nous pouvions acheter des pièces plus récentes qui était à la mode dans cette décennie au lieu de celles que Rosalie avait achetées en 42 quand mes parents ont décidés de quitter le nid des Cullen. Chaque fois que quelqu'un se référait au clan de cette manière particulière, mes rires commençaient.

Oh, les Cullen. Personne ne parlait mal d'eux, essayant de me laisser former ma propre opinion à leur sujet par les nombreuses conversations que j'écoutais pendant qu'un de mes parents était au téléphone, ainsi que les histoires discrètes racontées par ma mère. Emmett parlait rarement d'Edward à cause de sa colère et de sa haine envers le garçon. Je n'avais que dix ans et éternellement seize ans, mais j'étais plus mature que cet enfant. Même encore, Esmée et Carlisle semblaient gentils si l'on ne prenait pas en compte l'oubli de l'ego gonflé de leur enfant doré. Peut-être un jour pourrais-je les rencontrer mais en sachant combien Emmett et Rosalie étaient protecteurs, j'en doutais.

De toute façon, Edward n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui je voulais m'associer.

* * *

 **Juin 1955.**

« Bella ! Descends ! Tu as suffisamment étudié pour ce soir. Il est temps de dîner. » Oh, zut. Et j'arrivais juste à la bonne partie. Rosalie et Emmett m'avait acheté des manuels sur ce qui avait été enseigné les quatre dernières années au lycée pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient tout qui était le cas. Après avoir réalisé cela, j'étais partie fouiller dans ma bibliothèque pour retirer les livres parlant des mêmes sujets avec un peu plus de détails que ce que l'école publique offrait.

J'entendais le téléphone sonner en bas dans la cuisine. Nous ne l'avions jamais changer de place parce que c'était un bon endroit pour nous. Il semblait que les Cullen avaient un timing impeccable en appelant quand j'étais sur le point de manger. Parfois, ils me posaient des questions sur moi, me posaient des questions sur mes progrès dans la résistance au sang humain savoureux. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de soif envers eux, en fait, la plupart du temps il me dégoûtait. J'avais rarement besoin de sang. Après beaucoup de délibérations et de soucis de la part de mes parents, nous avons pensé que cela avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec mon bouclier. Si cela pouvait me protéger du mal, sûrement que cela me protéger également de moi-même.

En descendant l'escalier, le faisant tranquillement au lieu de sauter comme mon père le faisait, j'entendis les reste d'une dispute murmurée entre ma mère et quiconque se trouvant de l'autre côté du téléphone.

« Juste parce que tu serais prêt à la voir ne veut pas dire qu'elle veut de la compagnie, nous sommes heureux seuls tous les trois. »

 _« Rosalie, vous deux pourriez être heureux là-bas sans votre famille, mais elle pourrait vouloir voir d'autres personnes. »_ Je reconnus la voix comme appartenant à leur père.

Il y eut un bruit de fouine alors que quelqu'un lui volait la ligne. _« Donne-lui la chance de nous connaître, de nous aimer comme tu nous aimes. »_ J'ai vu un sourire gracieux sur le visage de mon père. Il connaissant mes sentiments envers ce groupe de vampires. _« Nous demandons juste une chance. »_

Finalement, Emmett prit la parole. « Si elle voulait te parler, elle l'aurait fait. Quand tu nous appelles ou quand on t'appelle, elle est habituellement juste à côté de nous. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance de te « connaître » ou de te parler. Elle ne veut tout simplement pas connaître votre « famille ». » Il cracha le dernier mot avec dégoût, égalant presque la révulsion que je ressentais pour le Golden Boy.

« En plus, » continua maman, « nous savons que vous voulez qu'elle soit une compagne pour Edward. » Les poils de mon cou se sont hérissés à ces mots. Cela n'avait jamais été mentionné. « Et avec tout ce qu'elle a entendu de lui, elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui. Elle le mettrait plutôt en pièce avant qu'elle puisse envisager être sa compagne. » Mes parents me connaissaient si bien.

 _« Emmett a-t-il raconté ses histoires ? »_

« Non Carlisle. Quand nous étions au téléphone avec toi, elle écoutait, elle étendait les choses qu'Edward disait sur nous, y compris le « Putain ». Fais-moi confiance quand on te dit qu'elle le détruirait avant qu'elle lui permette de la toucher, elle a des normes plus élevées que ça- »

 _«_ _Ça suffit, Rosalie, »_ gronda Esmée. _« Tu ne t'inquiète peut-être pas pour ton frère, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu dois parler si cruellement de lui. »_

J'ai délibérément marché sur la dernière marche, celle que Père n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de réparer. Et elle grinçait bruyamment. Aucun de mes parents ne sursauté, probablement parce qu'ils savaient que j'étais là. Cependant, j'entendais le souffle stressé de Carlisle et le petit halètement d'Esmée, ce qui indiquait leur ignorance.

« Comme nous l'avons dit, elle nous écoute habituellement. Ça ne nous dérange pas, nous n'avons rien à cacher. Il n'y a pas de secret dans notre maison. » Elle fit une pause, regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Bella, est-ce que tu aimerais que Carlisle et Esmée nous rendent visite ? »

Ma réponse n'a pas besoin de réflexion. « Non, je ne les veut pas ici. »

« Bien, veux-tu leur rendre visite ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront très accueillant. »

« Non. » Les moins de gens ayant connaissance de mon existence était pour le mieux. De plus, Edward ne resterait pas longtemps. d'après ce que mon père m'a dit, il cherchait quelqu'un pour inaugurer sa « domination ». La plupart du temps, il essayait de prouver qu'il était meilleur que tout le monde en raison de son don. « Je leur parlerai au téléphone, si ça va. »

Ils m'ont tous les deux souris, leurs émotions ne prenant pas de tournure négative, donc je savais qu'ils ne désapprouvaient pas cette action. « Raccroche quand tu as fini. »

« Oui, ma'am. » Ils me sourirent tous les deux avant de me laisser dans la cuisine. Je savais qu'ils allaient faire ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient seuls ou alors chasser. Vu qu'ils ont mangé il y a une semaine, ce serait probablement le premier.

 _«_ _Bonjour Bella, nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »_ Oui, tout sauf au sujet de ce qui fait de moi un vampire moyen. _« Nous avions envie de te rencontrer depuis un moment, mais nous pouvons nous contenter de te parler pour le moment. Ce sera un plaisir de te connaître. »_ Ma chère Esmée. Il me faudra beaucoup de temps avant je te permette de me rencontrer, si jamais cela arrive un jour.

« J'ai aussi beaucoup entendu parler de ton clan. »

 _« Famille, Bella. Nous sommes une famille. Clan convient à ceux qui sont un ou deux, peut-être trois, nous sommes six. Carlisle est le patriarche et moi, je suis la matriarche. Tu connais déjà Emmett et Rosalie. Ils font aussi partie de cette famille, ce sont nos enfants. Nous avons Edward, c'est un lecteur d'esprit. Contrairement à ce qu'on te dit, tu l'aimerais bien, c'est un garçon merveilleux. »_

« Cela ne fait que cinq membres à votre clan. »

 _«_ _Toi aussi, tu fais partie de notre famille aussi. Et c'est une famille, ma chérie, pas un clan. »_ Je serrais les dents d'irritation. _« Chérie, tu devrais arrêter ça. Ça peut endommager tes dents. »_

« Je vous remercie pour votre offre de rejoindre votre clan, mais je dois décliner. J'en ai un merveilleux d'où je suis. »

 _«_ _Oh ? »_ Je pouvais presque entendre la tête s'incliner dans la confusion. _« Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait un autre groupe de vampires là où Emmett et Rosalie ont décidé de vivre. Les connaissons-nous ? »_

« Il n'y en a pas. »

 _« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, chérie. »_

« Nous sommes notre propre clan, Mme Cullen. Bien qu'ils puissent s'associer à vous, nous sommes notre propre clan depuis onze ans. Nous sommes les McCarty, pas les Cullen. »

Il y avait un rire à l'autre bout du téléphone. _« Ne sois pas idiot, petit. Emmett et Rosalie font partie de notre famille. Ils ne nous ont pas quittés. Tu en fais partie aussi, bientôt, quand tu rencontreras Edward, tu verras ça aussi. »_

« Je suis désolé, mais ils attendent que je parte chasser. Je dois y aller. Au revoir. » Maman revint dans la pièce alors qu'elle entendait le cri strident du métal protestant contre ma main alors que je l'écrasais dans mon poing. La tape dans le dos qu'elle m'a donné n'a rien fait pour apaiser ma frustration et ma colère contre la femme. Je pensais qu'elle était gentilles, mais il semble que son inconscient n'arrêtait pas de négliger l'arrogance de son fils. « Penses-tu que papa pourrait être prêt pour une chasse ? »

* * *

 **Août 1955**

Deux semaines. Dans deux semaines, je commencerais l'école. Aujourd'hui, nous allions recevoir nos livres pour le semestre. J'avais choisi mon major pour être infirmière. Honnêtement, je préférerais étudier pour être chirurgien, mais personne ne me croirait, peu importe l'âge que je donnerai. Si vous deviez ressembler à un adolescent pour toujours, vous ne pourriez pas choisir un domaine qui demandais des années d'université comme potentielle carrière. Peut-être que la prochaine fois je pourrais choisir l'architecture ou l'éducation.

Malheureusement pour Mère et moi, être mécanicien était toujours considéré comme étant un métier masculin, donc Père était celui qui s'était inscrit en mécanique. Nous savions toutes les deux qu'il allait détester, mais il prenait les cours pour que nous puissions l'étudier avec lui. S'il faisait attention en lisant le sujet, il pourrait le réussir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait étudier comme les humains.

Puis il y avait Mère. Elle ne s'était pas inscrite au même collège que nous. Il y avait la célèbre école de mode de New-York à côté de l'école de technologie qu'elle surveillait depuis notre déménagement ci. Apparemment, j'avais besoin d'apprendre les tissus. Je n'aimais pas les vêtements ou la mode. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis mon enfance était mon amour d'être nu. Les vêtements étaient trop chauds, peu importe le peu que je portais. Pourtant, je n'allais pas courir nu avec mes parents. Mon père avait déjà vu mes partis beaucoup trop souvent quand j'étais bébé et que je pouvais pas prendre soin de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Rosalie n'avait pas pu le faire à la place.

En passant devant un concessionnaire de voiture d'occasion, j'ai été frappé par la vue de ce que je considérais comme étant le plus beau véhicule jamais vu. C'était un camion rouge avec de grandes ailes arrondies et une cabine bombée. Automatiquement, je savais que c'était le pick-up de la série Advanced Design de Chevrolet. Ils n'avaient pas commencé la production avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale et avaient cessé de les fabriquer l'année dernière. Ces bêtes était un achat très populaire ces huit dernières années. Ils avaient des moteurs de série produisant seulement 92 cheveux et une transmission manuelle à trois vitesses alimentant seulement les roues arrières. Le camion n'était pas rapide, pas du tout, mais Chevrolet se ventait de son système de chauffage à air frais et de son pare-brise en deux parties qui augmentait la distance de visibilité. Le radiateur ne serait pas beaucoup utilisé, voir pas du tout, donc cet aspect n'avais pas beaucoup d'importance pour moi.

« Arrête la voiture. Tu dois t'arrêter. » Je n'ai même pas attendu que la voiture soit arrêtée avant de sortir du véhicule.

« Bella, reviens ici !

Je ne l'ai pas fait. Bien sûr, je me déplaçais un peu trop vite pour un humain de ma taille, mais les gens supposeraient simplement que j'étais une athlète. Je m'arrêta et embrassa le capot du camion. « Tu es parfaite, je t'aime. »

Mes parents ont attendu que la route soit libre avant de se précipiter vers moi. Rosalie m'a soulevé du camion et m'a secoué par les épaules. « Bella, tu aurais pu te faire renverser par une voiture, qu'aurions-nous dit si tu n'avais pas été blessé ? Les gens remarqueraient quand une petite fille se ferait renverser par une voiture et n'ait pas une égratignure sur elle. » A chaque phrase, j'étais secoué à nouveau. Pour les plus grandes phrases, on me donnait un coup sec en plus.

« Mais… Maman, elle est parfaite. Je crois que je l'appellerais Louise. Elle ressemble à une Louise. Tu ne pense pas ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Elle est incroyable. » Je me suis détachée de sa prise et j'ai étreint le camion une fois de plus. Tous les deux m'ont regardé comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Je savais que ce n'était pas ce que les vampires typiques aimaient. Le genre surnaturel préférait les véhicules luxueux et rapides, pas les bêtes enflées.

C'est Père qui parla en premier. « Je pense qu'elle est plus une Bertha. »

Mon rire a commencé et je me suis jeté sur lui. « Oh, je savais que tu l'aimerais, papa. Tu as dis que je pouvais avoir n'importe quelle voiture et je veux celle-ci. Maman et moi pouvons la réparer et la rendre jolie. Tu verras. Elle sera parfaite. »

Ainsi, j'étais la propriétaire d'une Chevrolet 1953 rouge.

* * *

 **Voilà ! A bientôt !**


	9. 08 New Jersey

**Disclaimer :** **La saga Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Pas la mienne. Par conséquent, je ne la possède pas.**

 **Rating :** noté T. Peut être changer plus tard

 **Genre :** Action/Aventure, Angst Famille, Amitié, Première fois, Général, lycée, Horreur, Humour, Confort, Romance, Surnaturel, Vampire

 **Avertissement :** contenu pour adulte, sang, langage discriminatoire, violence

 **Paring :** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Peter/Charlotte

 **Résumé :** L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella.

* * *

 **08\. New Jersey**

* * *

 **Mars 1959**

 **Rosalie P.O.V.**

* * *

Parfois, avoir un enfant dans votre maison peut être un problème. Bien sûr, mon petit bébé était une bénédiction la plupart du temps, mais il y avait d'autres moments où j'avais besoin de temps seul avec mon mari. Notre mariage avait eu lieu en 1940, et bien que nous n'ayons pas encore consommé notre relation, Emmett était près à passer à travers l'épreuve. Même encore, nous n'avons pas eu de relations sexuels. Aucun de nous n'a corrigé la famille quand ils pensaient que nous le faisions à chaque fois que nous étions seuls ; c'était plus facile que d'essayer d'expliquer l'état de notre relation.

Cet état était que j'étais terrifié par le sexe. Royce avait fait un vrai numéro sur moi. Quand j'ai raconté à Emmett ce qui m'étais arrivé, ce que mon ex-fiancé et ses amis m'avaient fait, il avait été la furie personnifiée. Cela m'avait effrayé, oui, mais c'était aussi réconfortant. J'étais sûre que si je n'avais pas déjà torturé et massacré mes violeurs, il l'aurait fait. En fait, il aurait pu être encore plus horrible que moi à ce sujet. Contrairement à Carlisle et Esmée, il avait le désir de chercher une vengeance pour ma fin violente. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de choses contre Edward, je devais lui en être reconnaissante. Là où mon père et sa femme se moquaient de mon meurtre de Royce et de mes autres meurtriers, Edward avait vu que je les avais détruits et m'en félicitais.

C'était juste une autre raison de mon besoin de vivre loin de la famille. Esmée aurait dû être la seule à me comprendre, vu que son propre mari la battait et la violait régulièrement. Carlisle, l'homme qui prétendait m'aimer assez pour penser à moi comme sa fille de tout sauf de sang, n'éprouvait aucun désir de me rendre justice. Il aurait été satisfait de vivre de vivre avec la mort d'une femme innocente.

Je ne pourrais pas vivre autour de ça. Le dédain. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais pour ma fille non plus. j'étais sûre que si c'était Esmée qui élevait Bella, elle l'aurait amenée à croire que le mari avait traité la femme comme il le devait. C'était l'époque dans laquelle elle vivait. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais que mon bébé vive. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense qu'être battue était quelque chose de mérité pour une femme. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive dans la peur d'un homme qui devrait vouloir la protéger.

Elle grandirait en sachant qu'elle valait plus que la façon dont j'avais été traité. Elle était quelque chose qui devait être gagné, on devait se battre pour elle. Mais, je m'égare.

Emmett et moi avions à peine eu du temps pour nous. En fait, les seuls moment que nous passions ensemble étaient quand Huilen acceptait de la garder pour que nous puissions chasser en couple. Même alors, c'était seulement pour trois ou quatre heures. Depuis notre déménagement à New-York, nous avions pu avoir des rendez-vous nocturnes, des dîners – qui comprenaient des rapides chasses, et un film, après notre nettoyage. Nous savions que Bella était plus que capable de prendre soin d'elle, mais nous avions peur de la laisser seule plus de temps.

Ce soir cependant… Ce soir était différent. Durant les deux derniers mois, Bella avait insisté pour que nous passions une nuit en dehors de la maison. Ce n'était pas que nous pensions qu'elle nous quitterait peut-être bientôt, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que nous savions, mais nous ne pourrions pas continuer à exister de cette façon.

Nous avions prévu de partir en chasse au New Jersey, puis nous irions dans un hôtel où nous irions voir un film ou une promenade dans le parc. Quand le matin arrivera, nous rentrerons. Je savais que Bella avait raison. D'ailleurs, elle était frustré par le temps que nous passions à la serrer autour de nous. Si cela aurait été moi, j'aurais eu l'impression de me noyer dans leur attention et de me révolter contre les gens qui me gardaient partout où j'allais. Mais, Bella se comportait très bien et faisait rarement quelque chose pour nous déplaire.

Elle était l'enfant parfait et je doutais que cela ai quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont nous l'élevions. Bella était incroyable toute seule.

« Je vais bien papa, ça ira. Je sais dans quel hôtel vous allez et je connais le numéro. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi. Crois-moi, tu sais que ça ira jusqu'à demain. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Je serai en train d'étudier à côté du téléphone jusqu'à ce que je me couche. Tu peux appeler quand tu veux. » Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut rapidement réduit au silence par une main sur sa bouche. « Je t'aime tellement papa, mais tu m'énerve. »

« Allons, Big Boy, » ai-je appelé du siège du passager. Ils ont passé encore huit minutes avec leurs au revoir. Au moment où Emmett est arrivé à la voiture, j'ai entendu le verrou de la porte d'entrée cliqueter. « N'oses pas, Em. Nous l'ettoufons. Elle a besoin de temps pour elle-même. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle est brillante, tu le sais. Tu doutes de toi ? »

Il secoua la tête, jutant un sourire plein de fossettes dans ma direction. « Bien sûr que non. Elle est mon bébé après tout. Bien sûr qu'elle est géniale. » C'était un coup d'égo dont il n'avait pas besoin. Emmett se qualifierait de « brillant » pour toute la semaine prochaine.

Nous avons rejoint New Jersey en un temps record avec moi enveloppant mes bras étroitement autour de son torse musclé. Au cours de nos vingts dernières années de mariage, nous n'avions jamais fait le dernier pas dans notre relation. D'abord, cela avait été du à ma peur et quand mes instincts méfiants de mes derniers jours humains avaient repris le côté rationnel de mon cerveau, c'était seulement du à un manque d'opportunité. Comme indiqué précédemment, le fait d'avoir constamment votre enfant dans votre maison peut être un problème.

Il n'avait pas été dans mon plan de traquer les prédateurs, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi peuplés que les herbivores, mais nous avons réussi à lutter contre un ours considérable. Tout en chassant un petit troupeau de Wapitis, j'ai été plaqué au sol par une petite fille. Je l'ai rapidement maîtrisé et lui ai donné des coups de pieds à l'épaule, la renvoyant loin de moi. Même après avoir déménagé ici, mes compétences de combat s'étaient grandement améliorées par rapport à ce que j'avais appris avant de rencontrer Nahuel et Huilen.

Nous avons sifflé l'une sur l'autre pendant que nous observions les formes de l'adversaire. Je savais qu'elle m'observait, tout comme je le faisais. Elle était entourée de beaucoup de couleurs, vibrantes et agréables. Le plus fort étant ce que tout surnaturel a, le violet séduisant. Ensuite, un jaune ensoleillé, représentant la convivialité et l'optimisme. Après cela, il y avait le orange, associée à la bravoure, et une couleur pourpre foncé, presque noire, que je savais être son côté érogène. Elle avait également un bleu brillant pour la gentillesse et l'ouverture d'esprit. Avec l'éclat de ces couleurs, j'ai presque oublié le rouge profond qui était tout aussi intense que le pourpre. Cette fille était accouplée.

Ce n'était pas d'elle que je devais m'inquiéter. Son compagnon, oui. Alors, où était son compagnon ?

Me redressant de ma position accroupie, j'ai décidé de faire amende honorable. « Bonjour, je suis Rosalie McCarty, nous ne savions pas qu'il y avait des vampires dans la région. Avez-vous déjà revendiqué cette terre ? »

Elle était beaucoup plus lente que je l'avais été à se retirer de sa position de défense. Tranquillement, elle se leva, faisant glisser ses cheveux de blé de son épaule. « Oui, je vois que tes yeux sont dorés. Tu te nourris du régime des animaux. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer une autre personne avec le même état d'esprit. » J'ai remarqué ses petits yeux orange. Était-elle en pleine transition vers notre mode de vie ou était-elle tombé du train ?

« Je vois… Eh bien, mon mari et compagnon connaissent quelques autres personnes qui ont pris ce mode de vie. En avez-vous rencontré beaucoup d'autres ? » Est-ce que « Daddy Dearest » l'a transformé pour faire d'elle la compagne d'Edward puisque nous avions refusé qu'ils rencontrent Bella ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, ses cheveux de paille se balançant doucement contre sa chair pierreuse. « Non, vous êtes la première que mon clan rencontre avec des yeux dorés. Seulement deux d'entre-nous suivent votre régime. Mon compagnon se laisse aller au régime traditionnel pendant que je fais la navette entre les deux pour garder la couleur orange. » Je pouvais voir l'allure. Si seulement ma fierté de n'avoir jamais ingéré de sang humain me permettait de faire la même chose qu'elle. Alors nous serions mieux avec la couleur orange.

« Bien sûr, maintenant, je vais trouver mon compagnon et nous prendrons congé. » Je voulais sortir d'ici avant qu'elle soit moins accueillante.

Les lèvres de sa large bouche se détendirent dans un sourire moqueur. « Je comprends. Malheureusement, votre compagnon est occupé en ce moment. Mon compagnon l'a gardé un peu occupé. »

Je plissai mes petits yeux vers elle avant de courir dans la direction que mon instinct me montrait. Cette fille, son âge étant probablement similaire au mien, m'a suivi, mais n'a pas poursuivi l'hostilité. Mon mari n'était pas trop loin, ayant chassé l'autre partie du troupeau que je souhaitais boire. Un fois que j'ai senti Emmett, j'ai écouté les sons de la bataille mais n'en ai trouvé aucun. Il n'y avait pas de bruit du tout. Était-il déjà démembré et attendaient-ils de le brûler ? Je l'aurais sûrement ressenti s'il avait été détruit. Je n'ai pas senti l'odeur d'un début de bûcher. s'ils nous réduisaient en cendres, je savais qu'a la tombée de la nuit prochaine, Bella viendrait. Elle nous vengerait.

J'ai délibérément gratté les arbres pendant que j'y allais, pour lui donner une idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la zone. Il ne seraient pas capables de tout brûler avant demain soir. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas mentionné un autre membre du clan et je savais que mon Em ne le ferait pas non plus. Aucun d'entre nous ne risquerait que quelqu'un la découvre.

J'ai vu mon homme au loin. C'était correct. Il était… il lui manquait les bras !

* * *

 **Jasper P.O.V.**

* * *

« Allons ! » La voyante d'elfe continuait de me tirer le bras, sortant des sifflement pathétiques en essayant de bouger mes pieds immobiles. j'avais entendu des bruits plus agressifs de la part d'un furet. « Arrête ça, ils seront bientôt là. Nous devons rencontrer nos nouveaux amis. » Son excitation coulait à travers moi avec un facilité bienvenue.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta soudainement lorsque la peur se précipita en elle. « Alice, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Je ne l'ai pas secoué comme Charlotte avait tendance à le faire. La secouer ne ferait pas accélérer la vision ou l'en sortirait. Cela servait juste à énerver la petite dame.

« Ils vont les tuer. Peter et Charlottes vont tuer nos nouveaux amis. » Elle était fâchée. Eh bien, je le serais aussi si mes amis allaient tuer des gens que j'aimais. Elle avait eu des visions d'Emmett et de Rosalie depuis des semaines, des mois. Alice aimait déjà ces gens, elle les voyait apporter de la joie dans notre clan durant le peu de temps qu'ils resteraient avec noue. « Jasper, s'il te plaît, nous devons les arrêter. » Elle décolla dans la direction où ses visions la mener, avec moi juste à côté d'elle.

« Alice, tu sais à quel point Peter est parano. Peut-être que c'est mieux si on les laissaient faire. »

« Nous allons mourir, Jasper. Nous mourrons tous. » L'inquiétude n'était pas la première émotion que je ressentais. Non, c'était la confusion. Et pas la mienne. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais nous mourrons. Si on les laisse détruire les McCarty, quelque chose viendra pour nous. Je ne peux pas le voir, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est une obscurité floue. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est la noirceur. D'abord Charlotte, puis Peter, puis moi. Ça te sauvera à la fin, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille te détruire, mais elle pourrait facilement le faire en quelques minutes. »

« Little Darlin', il n'y a rien que ne puisse supporter. Nous le détruirons avant qu'il ne puisse nous nuire. Fais-moi confiance. » J'étais le Major pour l'amour du Christ. Le dieu de la guerre. Je n'ai jamais perdu une bataille et ne le ferai jamais. Ce qui viendrait n'aurait aucune chance de survie.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Leur camarade nous tuera. Je ne vois pas d'autres avenirs s'ils sont détruits, rien que la noirceur de notre mort. Aucun de tes plans ou stratégies de combat ne marchera. Celui avec qui ils sont alliés est puissant, beaucoup plus puissant que toi et Peter ensemble. Veux-tu être la raison pour laquelle ton frère est tué ? Parce que c'est tout ce que je vois avec les décisions actuelles. » Comme sa voix, ses émotions étaient frénétiques. Elle était alarmée dans un mélange d'inquiétude hystérique et de terreur.

Je ne comprenais pas. « Pourquoi étais-tu dans un tel bonheur hier à leur arrivée si les choses changent tellement d'un coup ? »

« Je pense que c'est Peter, il est trop territorial. Les choses que j'avais vu étaient parce que ses instinct n'avaient pas encore pris le dessus. s'il n'avait pas régi comme il l'a fait, tout aurait été aussi plaisant que ce que j'avais vu. »

« Es-tu sûr que c'est son instinct et non son don ? »

« Ce n'est pas son don. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas détruire ces gens, mais son instinct s'en moque. Il veut que le gros mâle soit détruit, c'est comme un putain de concours de pisse. » Je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte, mais mon esprit était passé de laisser mon frère détruire ces vampires à aider Alice à sauver notre clan. « Merci beaucoup Jasper, je ne nous vois plus devenir de grands amis, mais je nous vois survivre… Les Cullen viendront ici dans quelques mois et tout ira bien. »

« Je suis heureux que tu rencontre bientôt ton compagnon Alice. Tu mérites ce bonheur. » Je lui ai donné un sourire sincère qu'elle a naturellement retourné.

« Merci. Tanya va être géniale. Elle est géniale. Elle est incroyable. »

En quelques minutes, nous avons couru directement dans le champ de nos deux compagnons de clan et les deux étrangers qui ont accidentellement provoqué cette situation.

Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Peter avait réagi comme il l'avais fait. L'homme, Alice avait dit qu'il s'appelait Emmett, était grand et musclé. Sa gorge était couverte de cicatrices, certaines étaient assez petites et semblaient appartenir à la bouche d'un enfant ; ses épaules et ses côtes étaient plus au moins semblables. Si je n'étais pas encore plus marqué, j'aurai pu ressentir une sorte de peur à son égard. Alors que je le regardais, je remarquais qu'il serrait les dents, probablement pour réprimer ses grognements, et sa large bouche tirait sur ses lèvres déjà minces pour les amincir encore plus. Des parties de son visages manquaient de pils en raison des marques de morsure sur sa mâchoire large et angulaire. Son nez était légèrement tordu, semblant avoir été brisé alors qu'il était humain et mal fixé, mais cela n'enlevais rien à la structure définie et à la manière dont il conduisait ses pommettes saillantes à ses joues pleines. Rapidement, ses sourcils clairsemés se plissèrent de colère alors que je continuais d'observer.

Si elle n'était pas déjà accouplé et si Alice ne m'ait informé de l'indisponibilité de Rosalie, j'aurai su par la profonde marque de morsure au cou, j'aurai essayé de poursuivre cette femme. Elle, comme son mari, était grande. La plus grande femelle que j'avais rencontré jusqu'ici. Elle faisait un peu moins de un mètre quatre-vingt et avait de longues jambes qui la faisait paraître beaucoup plus grande. Ses cheveux étaient peut-être fins, mais ils étaient longs en vagues dorées. Elle avait des seins très généreux, ceux que Charlotte et Alice enviaient. Il semblait que les petites femmes n'avaient pas de gros seins. Comme sa poitrine, ses hanches étaient très voluptueuses, ce qui lui donnait l'aspect sablier que les femmes arboraient à la fin de la vingtaine et au début de la trentaine. Contrairement au reste de son corps, ses traits n'étaient pas si gros. Elle avait des petits yeux dorés avec des cils épais qui me rappelaient les plumeaux français, un petit nez avec un fin cartilage et de mince sourcils avec des arcs définis. Bien que le reste de son visage était petit, ses lèvres étaient pleines avec un arc parfait. Le défaut majeur qu'elle arborait étaient ses longs pieds. Cette femme pourraient éventuellement être la plus belle dame que je n'ai jamais rencontré parmi mes nombreuses années. Une Aphrodite moderne.

Quant à leurs émotions, j'étais surtout rempli de peur, de conviction, de haine, d'inquiétude, de protection et d'amour. Cette affection était l'un pour l'autre, évidemment, car elle était passionnée et romantique, mais il y en avait une autre, qui ressemblait plus à une base familiale, peut-être ayant un rapport avec le compagnon du clan qu'avait mentionné Alice, et c'était aussi intense que l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Je pouvais comprendre leur terreur, leur répulsion et leur anxiété ; ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. En outre, cette protection devait être l'un pour l'autre car les couples accouplés la ressentait presque constamment, même s'ils n'étaient pas en danger immédiat. C'était pour la foi que j'étais confus. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

Lentement, je m'avançais vers eux, essayant de pousser autant de soumission dans Peter que je pouvais pour calmer ses pulsions. Une fois qu'il sera calmé, Charlotte ferait de même. « Bonjour, je m'excuse pour les actions de mon frère. Il est un peu paranoïaque quand nous rencontrons de nouvelles personnes. Nous sommes les Whitlock. » Immédiatement, ils débordaient de compréhension et ressentaient une plus grande dose de peur. « Je suis désolé qu'il vous ai attaqués, je suis sûr que quand il reviendra à lui-même, il s'excusera. »

La femme, Rosalie, hocha la tête, faisant un pas devant son mari. « Je comprends. Si nous avions su que cette région avait été revendiquée, nous ne serions pas venu… Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous n'avons pas senti d'autres vampires. Nous sommes désolés d'avoir empiété vos vous pouviez me donner le bras de mon mari, nous pourrions prendre congé. » A la mention de leur départ, mon frère a vicieusement grondé. Peu importe le calme et la passivité que je lui inspirais, l'agression et l'adrénaline étaient toujours présentes.

Soudainement, les émotions négatives que nos deux visiteurs ressentaient ont disparu pour passer à la paix et au bonheur ; leur amour montait plus haut que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir et la reconnaissance coulait. Comme avec eux, la violence de Peter disparut pour que les émotions que je lui envoyait deviennent plus fortes. Mon frère vacilla brusquement, s'appuyant sur Charlotte pour se soutenir. Il cligna des yeux endormi, sentant une forte dose de léthargie. Immédiatement après, elle se sentit plus concerné par son bien-être qu'elle le ferait normalement et commença à s'inquiéter pour lui. Curieusement, je n'étais pas du tout confus. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais j'étais plus complaisant qu'autre chose.

« Sûr Darlin'. » J'ai rassemblé les bras que Peter avait enlevés et divisés en plusieurs morceaux. « Aimerais-tu que j'aide à les remettre ensemble ? »

« Non, merci. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontré, toi et ton clan, mais nous partons maintenant. Bonne journée. » Avec cela, ils se sont enfuis vers la route principale qui était à peine utilisé car la lumière du soleil pour un jour nouveau franchissait à peine la limite des arbres. Alors que je ressentais toujours le besoin de leur faire plaisir, j'ai été frappé par l'envie de rester là où j'étais. Les suivre serait très mauvais.

Tout aussi étrangement que le besoin de plaire était apparu, il est parti avec le désir de rester ici et la somnolence de Peter.

Rapidement, la colère de mon frère a augmenté. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça putain, Jasper ? Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ? Ils étaient sur nos terre, nous avions raison ! » Un grognement me quitta, quelque chose qui m'arrivait de moins en moins souvent au fur et à mesure que je m'habituais à ce nouveau régime. « Je sais qu'Alice pensait que nous serions amis et, merde, mais l'as-tu vu ? Il était couvert de presque autant de morsure que moi. »

« Et nous serions morts. »

« Oh s'il te plaît, Emmett était un petit défi, mais j'ai gagné. Rosalie aurait été encore plus facile. »

Cette fois, Alice l'interrompit. « Tu ne comprends pas, Peter, ils étaient plus qu'un simple couple qui visitait la région pour se nourrir, ils ont un autre membre dans leur clan. Je ne suis pas sûre de qui c'est, mais il ou elle… Il est puissant. Je ne peux pas voir la personne, mais si nous tuons Emmett et Rosalie, il serait venu et nous aurait tué. »

Il n'y avait pas d'incrédulité comme je m'y attendais, à la place il y avait que de la réticence. « Je sais. Je le savais. » Il soupira, s'effondra sur le sol avec ses mains passant dans ses cheveux et ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Je sais à propos d'elle depuis un moment. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici si tu savais que tu mourrais ? » Ce n'était ce que mon frère ferait habituellement.

Un rire sans humour lui échappa. « Je ne pensais pas mourir, rien ne me disait que je le ferait… En fait, venir ici devait être bon. Je ne comprenais pas comment avoir le désir de les tuer et de le faire presque allait être bon pour notre clan, mais c'était le cas. Nous n'allions jamais être « les meilleurs amis » comme le voyait Alice. »

« Toi, connard ! » Cria Alice. Elle rencontrait toujours de nouvelles personnes et rassemblait des connaissances.

Il a grogné vers elle, qui l'a rapidement fermé. « Je ne voulais pas les chasser, mais c'était nécessaire. Je sais maintenant pourquoi, c'est elle, ça a toujours été elle. »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange d'expliquer qui est « elle » ? »

« Bella. Isabella Marie McCarty exactement. Elle était là, dans les arbres, à cinq ou six kilomètres de là. Elle est ce qui m'a empêcher de les déchirer quand ils ont voulus partir, ce qui t'a fait leur rendre les bras, ce qui a empêcher Alice de te dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir, ce qui a empêcher Charlotte d'attaquer quand j'ai grondé. »

Si je n'étais pas énervé contre lui savoir pourquoi Alice était aveugle en ce qui concernait l'avenir, je me serais peut-être senti désolé pour le bâtard. Charlotte ne semblait pas avoir ce problème alors qu'elle continuait d'essayer d'apaiser ses inquiétudes et ses frustrations. Alice, comme moi, était en colère contre l'homme.

« Au moins, en ce moment, notre avenir est de retour là où il est censé être… Les Cullen déménageront ici en janvier. Et je pense que les McCarty s'éloigneront durant l'été avant de revenir ici. Je ne pense pas que c'est à cause de nous, bien que nous ayons poussé à avancer la date. »

Je passai ma main sur mon visage, essayant de repousser mes mèches blondes de mon visage. Un jour, j'allais devoir les couper. Si la coloration ne sentait pas mauvais, je les aurait peut-être aussi teint. Je ne pouvais supporter le fait que Maria, ma créatrice, aimait mes cheveux blonds et ma barbe délavée. Dès que j'ai été assez sain d'esprit après l'arrivée d'Alice, je lui avait demandé de faire le tri entre les différentes visions pour voir la meilleure façon de la raser.

« Retournons à la maison, nous allons faire face à ce gâchis un autre jour. »

* * *

 **Review !**


	10. 09 Saliver

**Disclaimer :** **La saga Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Pas la mienne. Par conséquent, je ne la possède pas.**

 **Rating :** noté T. Peut être changer plus tard

 **Genre :** Action/Aventure, Angst Famille, Amitié, Première fois, Général, lycée, Horreur, Humour, Confort, Romance, Surnaturel, Vampire

 **Avertissement :** contenu pour adulte, sang, langage discriminatoire, violence

 **Paring :** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Peter/Charlotte

 **Résumé :** L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella.

 **09\. Saliver**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je connaissais mes parents, mon père surtout. Peu importe combien de fois j'avais rassuré l'homme, il aurait vérifié. Il était un homme de famille inquiet. Nous sommes venus avant tout le reste, il était presque minuit et il ne m'avait toujours pas appelé. J'ai fuis la maison en renonçant à mon camion. s'ils avaient des ennuis, mon bébé ne serait pas capable d'atteindre la vitesse nécessaire pour y arriver le plus tôt possible.

Et s'ils tombaient sur d'autres vampires. Bien que ma mère était une grande combattante, elle n'était pas imbattable. Elle pourrait prendre un vampire moyen dans un combat juste. Père se battait salement, mais il comptait trop sur la force brute. Et s'ils rencontraient un de ces loups-garous qu'ils avaient retrouvés lorsqu'ils vivaient à Washington ? Ces bêtes étaient faites pour massacrer notre espèce. Si un seul cheveu était ébouriffés, je détruirais les gens qui avaient oser les toucher. Personne ne blessait ma famille. Avec cette convection, j'ai encore essayé d'y arriver avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise.

Alors que je m'approchais de la forêt – ils étaient censés être l'intérieur – je me suis caché dans les arbres. Je serais beaucoup plus calme ici et moins entendu. De plus, il était plus facile de se lancer dans un de mes rouleaux de la mort si je venais d'en haut. Quand j'ai finalement senti leurs esprits dans ma gamme mentale, j'ai poussé un soupir pour étouffer un grondement quand je sentis encore plus de présence. Rapidement, je me suis arrêté.

Mes parents ont eu la pire des chances. Non seulement ils avaient rencontrés d'autres vampires, mais ils en avaient trouvés quatre, dont trois doués ! Un empathe, un clairvoyant et un voyant. Les capacités empathiques n'étaient rien de nouveau, mais ont aidé la variation du don que j'avais hérité de maman pour travailler un peu plus facilement. Je devrais travailler avec ça pour voir comment cela se différencie du talent du vampire. Le voyant, c'était quelque chose que j'appréciais d'avoir rencontré, cependant, bientôt, je le regretterais probablement. Quant au clairvoyant, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que ce don particulier pouvait faire. Cela ma poussait à introduire des informations dans ma tête, des morceaux de données dont je n'avais pas besoin. Honnêtement, c'était déroutant.

' _Maria est en mouvement. Elle est prête à reprendre le Texas. Elle veut le Major.'_ D'accord, mais qui est Maria ? Qui est le « Major » ? ' _La déesse mexicaine du sud. Le Dieu de la guerre. Jasper Whitlock.'_ Je devrais poser des question à mère et père à ce sujet.

' _Les Cullen arrivent.'_ Eh bien, c''est bon à savoir, mais quand ? _'Janvier 1960'_ Nous serions partis alors. Nous n'avions pas prévu de partir avant le mois d'août, mais bon. Devrions-nous partir immédiatement ? _'Quand l'année scolaire sera terminée.'_

' _Michael Amitz échouera à son test de mathématiques demain.'_ Cela ne le rendrait pas moins confus. _'Achetez dans Sony.'_ Je n'allais pas demander pourquoi.

Soudainement, une partie de mon esprit a été prise par une vision, me laissant toujours capable de manœuvrer, mais un peu étourdi. _Un homme aux cheveux blonds avec un peu plus de cicatrices qu'Emmett gronda. Après une minutes ou deux de délibération, il chargea. Mon père avait déjà perdu ses bras et ne pouvait pas se défendre. Mère essayait de l'aider, le protéger, mais elle était incapable de le faire lorsqu'une femme de taille moyenne se précipita vers elle. Elle était beaucoup plus qualifiée et a rapidement gagnée. La petite fille, une femme avec un halo de serrure l'entourant, le suppliait d'arrêter. L'homme à côté d'elle, un homme qui avait presque la taille massive de mon père, est entré dans la bataille, essayant d'arracher ses camarades de ma famille. Il était déjà trop tard, la fille aux cheveux de blé commençait le bûcher. La petite fille essayait de la repousser, mais son don ne fonctionnait pas. Elle a été vaincu presque aussitôt la bataille commencé. Très rapidement, des membres ont été jetés dans le feu, en fonction des membres que son compagnon lui jetait. « Nous allons mourir. C'est ta faute Charlotte. C'est ta faute. Nous allons mourir. »_

J'ai presque raté l'arbre que je sautais en entendant le grondement du présent. Immédiatement, je me suis recentré sur le psyché de mes parents et j'ai remarqué que même si je ne pouvais pas voir les auras de leur personnalité et de leurs émotions, je pouvais encore les sentir, le goûter presque comme si je pouvait trouver les saveurs de leur esprit. Je n'aurais plus à rencontrer quelqu'un pour savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient e ce qu'ils ressentaient. Eh bien, si je pouvais faire ça, pourrais-je encore manipuler leurs émotions à partir de cette distance ?

J'ai mentalement tiré sur différents tissus de leur psyché, recevant des goûts en cours de route, et voyant mentalement la couleur associée à la personne. En même temps, les émotions touchaient mes lèvres, dansant sur mes doigts. Étrangement, je remarquai que ces mêmes « tissus » étaient transparents, flottant dans les airs vers moi dans de très grands fils, me rappelant la façon dont Père m'avait une fois décrit l'Aurore Boréale.

Travaillant avec ceux liés à ma mère et mon père, j'ai tiré sur le rouge sombre et maladif jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate. Immédiatement, je savais qu'ils ne ressentaient plus de peur. Rapidement, j'ai commencé à tirer sur les autres émotions négatives, la haine et l'inquiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se désintègrent dans l'air. Ensuite, j'ai essayé de créer une nouvelle émotion en eux, quelque chose de léger et de vaporeux, de paix. Ça a marché ! Cette fois-ci, j'ai essayé d'utiliser une ligne déjà active, leur amour pour moi afin de les en inonder encore plus. Cela a fonctionné aussi ! Ensuite, j'ai travaillé sur le mâle hargneux. Je pouvais sentir que l'empathe cherchait à le calmer, débordant son système de paix et de soumission. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait pas comme il le souhaitais probablement. J'ai cherché dans son esprit, puisque je n'étais pas habitué la ressentir aussi souvent que mes parents, c'était un peu plus difficile, mais rien que je n'étais pas sûr de supporter. J'attrapai le tissus léger mais orageux, le sentant comme du coton usé, et je l'arrachai plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Contrairement à Emmett et Rosalie, le sien ne s'est pas effondré facilement, il était plus capricieux. J'essayai également de prendre possession du fil noir et malveillant, le sentant mordre dans mon esprit et me gratter. Ma peau avait l'impression d'être en feu ! Son agression et sa violence étaient instables et douloureuses. J'ai travaillé aussi vite que possible, en mettant toute ma force jusqu'à sentir que ça explosait en moi.

J'ai été renversé de mon perchoir et j'ai commencé à tomber par terre. J'ai rapidement essayé de me redresser, en me tordant dans les airs jusqu'à ce que je trouver une autre branche, beaucoup plus grande, pour que je puisse atterrir. Heureusement, j'étais trop loin pour être entendu et s'ils le faisaient, ils penseraient simplement que j'étais un animal. Ne perdant pas une seconde, j'ai pris un tissus sombre et stagnant, le sentant presque soyeux au toucher, commençant à le fourrer dans son esprit. La léthargie l'a rapidement touché. Il y eut un sursaut momentané de surprise de sa part, un bleu vide qui semblait un peu rude et qui avait un goût salé sur mes lèvres, avant que cela ne disparaisse. _« Peter, ça va ? » Charlotte à interrogé son compagnon. Il hocha la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de la fatigue, en vain. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Jasper ? » « Je n'ai rien fait. » Elle a tourné son agression vers mes parents, prête à démarrer le peloton d'exécution. «_ _Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » cria-t-elle, Jasper se précipitant pour la retenir._

Je ne pouvais pas faire de pause ! Rapidement, j'ai augmenté son inquiétude pour son compagnon, espérant que cela l'empêcherais d'attaquer ma famille. Je pouvoir voir la confusion, cet abîme éraillé qui commençait à bouillonner comme de la boue dans l'esprit de Jasper et je me sentait comme une poudre de craie coincée dans sa gorge, m'étouffant. Je l'ai rapidement écrasé et remplacé par de la serviabilité, un vert gazonné qui ressemblait à mes couettes moelleuses et douce resté à la maison et qui avait un goût de soupe chaude et copieuse qui était étonnamment un peu sucrée.

Bientôt, je sentis les esprits de maman et de papa se diriger vers la route de leur véhicule. Après quelques minutes, j'ai suivi le mouvement. Je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé aux émotions que je forgeais en eux, mais je savais que ceux que j'avais brisés ne reviendraient pas au moment où je suis parti. Ils devaient encore se fâcher.

En arrivant sur la route, j'ai vu que mes parents étaient déjà partis, le don de voyante me montrant qu'ils retournaient chez eux. J'ai chargé après eux, beaucoup plus vite que la voiture de Mère, que j'ai facilement rattrapé. Quand je savais que je réussirai, je me suis lancé au niveau du toit, sentant mes genoux et mes paumes faire de petits creux dans le métal quand j'ai atterri avec un grand bruit. Sentant leur détresse recommencer, je retins mes cheveux d'une main et me penchai jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir leur visage à l'intérieur de la voiture. Je leur ai souri d'un air d'excuse et en ai reçu un semblable en réponse.

« Retourne à l'arrière, papa, je vais t'aider avec tes ras pendant que Maman conduit. » Quelqu'un a ouvert la fenêtre, probablement Rosalie puisque les bras d'Emmett étaient en morceaux, et j'ai facilement glissé à l'intérieur, me tordant entre les sièges pour arriver à l'arrière avec mon père. « Maman, tu devrais étudier mes livres d'anatomie, ça aide à réaligner les parties. » En regardant à travers la douzaine de pièces, j'ai essayé de comprendre lequel était le premier.

« Je n'espère jamais entrer dans une autre situation où ce genre d'information est nécessaire. »

« Cependant, méfiance est mère de sûreté. Je te les donnerai dans quelque jours après avoir fini de les relire, les voudrais-tu papa ? » J'ai reçu un hochement de tête brutal en retour. « S'ils ont arraché ta langue, je ne sais pas si je peux la remettre... » Il secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, une quantité massive de venin se répandit, je le savais. Son corps essayait de compenser le venin qu'il avait perdu en perdant ses membres ; malheureusement, une grande partie s'écoulait de sa bouche. « Quand nous serons à la maison, Maman t'apportera quelque chose à manger, ça accélérera le processus. »

Finalement, après avoir trié tout ça, j'ai porté le morceau d'épaule jusqu'à sa bouche pour qu'il puisse saliver avant de passer au morceau suivant. Si j'étais la seule à le faire, mon venin le brûlerait, plus que le venin d'un autre vampire. Et bien que le venin de Mère ne lui cause pas de douleur, elle conduisait et cela laisserait des cicatrices. Puisque Emmett fournissait la salive, cela ne lui ferait pas de mail et il ne serait pas balafré par les quantités massives de liquide nécessaire pour assembler les pièces ensembles. Bien sûr, certains membres avaient été mordu et étaient déjà marqués par l'odeur de Peter, donc nous ne pouvions rien faire à ce sujet.

Chacune des pièces devaient être maintenues pendant qu'elles fusionnaient et cela prenait environ quarante-cinq minutes. c'était une estimation approximative voyant que pour certains membres mettait un temps plus long. Et, si l'un des membres était mal placé, je devais l'arracher afin de le placer différemment. Cela a presque causé un accident la première fois que j'ai du le faire. Père grondait bruyamment, des crachats volant partout, et maman se retournant pour voir ce qui se passait. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai informé avec frénésie que nous étions sur le point de quitter la route qu'elle s'est retournée et nous a dit de la prévenir la prochaine fois.

Inutile de dire que nous n'avions pas finis au moment où nous sommes arrivés à la maison. Je continuais à travailler sur lui, cette fois-ci en me redressant sur le canapé pour le réconforter. Après que maman lui ait donné quelques lapins pour le nourrir, elle est passé en mode salive. Papa ne craignait pas les cicatrices tant que c'était plus rapide, et avoir à produire le venin lui-même avait beaucoup ralenti la procédure puisqu'il avait besoin de ces fluides ailleurs.

Finalement, nous avons fini, et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Ce qui a rapidement été changé par un grondement alors que je me précipitait pour mordre dans sa chair de granit. Peter et Mama ne seraient pas les seuls à lui donner des cicatrices aujourd'hui. Je relâchai à plusieurs reprises le peau seulement pour y enfoncer de nouveau mes dents, creusant plus profondément ; réant une cicatrice épaisse.

Après en avoir fini avec lui, je me dirigeai vers Rosalie, qui reculait, les mains en avant. Elle ne m'échapperait pas. Non. C'est ma famille. Mienne ! Si je n'avais pas été si inquiète et ne les aurais pas poursuivi, je les aurais perdus. N'ont-ils pas compris ? Ils sont à moi ! Ma mère. Mon père. Tout à moi !

« Bella, bébé, sois raisonnable. Tu m'en a fait une il y a quelques jours, je n'en ai pas besoin d'une autre. » Je lui ai grogné dessus et lui ai envoyé une quantité massive d'obéissance qu'elle a essayé de repousser. Typiquement, je n'utilisais pas mes dons contre eux à moins que nous soyons en entraînement, mais ils devaient voir, comprendre. « Ne mords pas, non. »

Je me précipitais, la piégeant dans mon bouclier physique jusqu'à ce que je la prenne assez bien pour la garder immobile. « Mienne, » lui grognais-je avant de lui faire subir la même morsure que celle que j'avais faites à papa. Là où Emmett était la plupart du temps silencieux, elle, gémissait et grognait ; elle le faisait à chaque fois que je l'a marquait.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ? Ils sont à moi. Ma famille. Mes parents. Sans eux, je n'aurais rien, ne serais rien. Ils étaient tout ce que j'avais, à part Nahuel et Huilen, mais ils ne comptaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas à moi. Ces deux personnes étaient à moi.

J'avais un flux constant d'informations qui circulaient dans l'un de mes nombreux chemin de pensée. Les vampire pouvaient avoir jusqu'à trente ou quarante sentiers de pensées. Inconsciemment, ils pouvaient y en avoir beaucoup plus. C'était pour cela qu'il leur était facile de penser à plusieurs choses en n'ayant jamais mal à la tête. Heureusement, c'était au trait que j'avais hérité, sans le mal de tête. Avec ces dons ajoutés, ils ont pris une partie de mon espace mental. Trois de ces chemins étaient occupés par les visions ; elles ne cessaient jamais. Une partie de celles-ci étaient occupés par les différents cas qui pourraient arriver à ma famille, certains concernait ce qui arrivait à Tante Huilen et Nahuel, d'autre concernait le changement rapide dans le marché boursier, ou ce qui se passait dans le clan de Jasper, ou même dans celui des Cullen. Une autre piste de pensée était occupé par le don de Peter. Tout ce qui coulait mentionnait des informations qui me concernaient et des informations qui ne s'y rapportaient pas. Tout était trié et mémorisé comme les visions.

Ensuite, nous avions l'empathie. Tout ce que tout le monde ressentait dans mon radar mental d'environ six ou sept kilomètres, les raisons possibles et comment l'émotion pouvait être changé. Aussi, quand quelque chose de vivant venait sous mon radar, cet esprit était catégorisé pour que je sache de qui il s'agissait, si je les connaissais ainsi que leur personnalité. C'était difficile. De plus, puisque j'étais maintenant une voyante, ce don travaillait aussi à améliorer mes autres dons. Comme, comment étendre la distance. Je pourrais « jeter » mon radar mental, suivre le changement des émotions beaucoup plus facilement, pour faire quoi que ce soit. Avec certaines de ces choses, je n'aurai même pas à forcer pour parfaitement mémoriser et comprendre les personnalités. Avec d'autres, je pourrais étendre mon radar pour le travailler comme un muscle. La plupart des dons, comme le don de voyance et de clairvoyance, je les laisserai tel quel. Il n'y avait aucun changement a apporter. Ces dons ne se développeraient jamais avec le temps.

Finalement, nous avions les sujets que tous les vampires normaux pourraient utiliser. Petit rappel. Il y avait quelques pistes de pensée qui était consommés en passant en revue toutes les choses que j'avais lues, vues et entendues pour voir comment tout cela pourrait me servir dans ma vie. Dans l'ensemble, mon esprit était encombré, mais j'avais la capacité d'en mettre beaucoup plus. Même encore, la clairvoyance de Peter était agaçante.

' _Jasper est à toi aussi.'_ Cela ressemblait étrangement à ma voix, mais plus rauque, comme si je fumais le cigare et que je buvais beaucoup de whisky. _'Si tu pas maintenant, tu le trouvera seul, à la chasse.'_ Peut-être que je ne voulais pas de Jasper. Après tout, est-ce que Maria ne le voulait pas ? _'Il est à toi, pas à elle ! À toi !'_ Cela ne fait pas de différence.

' _Il est ton compagnon.'_ Je me figeai avant de tirer violemment sur la peau de ma mère. C'était impossible. Mon espèce n'avait pas de compagnon. _'Le Major Jasper Whitlock est le compagnon d'Isabella Marie McCarty.'_

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce ne serait pas vrai. Je le changerais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un compagnon. j'ai ma mère et mon père ; c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver.

* * *

 **Review !**


	11. 10 Garrett

**Disclaimer :** **La saga Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Pas la mienne. Par conséquent, je ne la possède pas.**

 **Rating :** noté T. Peut être changer plus tard

 **Genre :** Action/Aventure, Angst Famille, Amitié, Première fois, Général, lycée, Horreur, Humour, Confort, Romance, Surnaturel, Vampire

 **Avertissement :** contenu pour adulte, sang, langage discriminatoire, violence

 **Paring :** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Peter/Charlotte

 **Résumé :** L'histoire typique. Un garçon rencontre une fille. Ils tombent amoureux. Un bébé est rapidement fait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le garçon est un vampire ? que se passe-t-il quand le vampire est tué avant la naissance du bébé ? Renée ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à son bébé, mais Nahuel promet de le protéger de son père. Jasper/Bella.

* * *

 **10\. Garrett**

* * *

 **Narrateur P.O.V.**

Elle ne les a pas informés de la capacité du lutin, Alice, de voir l'avenir ; elle ne leur a pas non plus parlé du don de Peter pour connaître des morceaux d'informations aléatoires non plus. Même avec les standards des vampires, entendre des voix dans votre tête était un peu étrange. Il devait sûrement y avoir un asile pour ce genre de chose. Comme ils savaient déjà que le Dieu de la guerre était un empathe, elle n'avait pas pu le leur cacher. Chaque jour, elle continuait de développer ce talent et c'était épuisant.

Ils savaient par Nahuel et Huilen que les hybrides dormaient seulement deux ou trois heures tous ls deux jours, seulement s'ils étaient fatigués. Bella dormait quatre à six heures par jour. De plus, ses émotions étaient chamboulés. Elle perdait son sang-froid face aux moindres détails, devenait déprimée par les choses les plus étranges. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait ses parents. Bella serait en train de manger le dîner, des repas qui étaient quatre fois plus petits qu'avant à cause de son métabolisme accru depuis que les compagnons McCarty avaient rencontrés les Whitlock, avant qu'elle ne se déchaîne. Un de ses bras balayerait tout sur la table avant de retourner les meubles. En une heure, l'émotion changerait radicalement vers le suicide. Elle implorerait Emmett de mettre fin à son existence, qui c'était trop et qu'il fallait la mettre au lit alors qu'elle était encore dans cet état émotif. Et la morsure, ça devenait pire. Sa possessivité a pris un tournant dramatique dans une direction négative. Tous les quelques jours, elle ressentait le besoin d'imposer sa suprématie sur eux, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient à elle. C'était sa famille, sa famille et elle ferait en sorte qu'ils le sachent. Elle était consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, de tout ce qui se passait.

Personne ne savait quoi faire. Comme la vie universitaire était enfin terminée, Emmett pensait qu'un changement de décor ferait du bien à sa fille. Plusieurs lieux avaient été suggéré. Même si les idée de Rosalie étaient rapidement abattues, elle ne perdait jamais espoir.

Texas ? Bella fit une crise et une partie de la cuisine fut détruite. Maria y était, rassemblant des soldats pour lui être fidèles, plus que son précieux commandant, afin qu'ils puissent diriger sa nouvelle armée. S'ils y allaient, l'avenir était sombre ; Rosalie et Emmett finissait par être capturées, sa mère servant de jouet sexuel aux nouveaux-nés tandis que son père s'entraînerait pour travailler main dans la main avec la déesse mexicaine. Ses parents serviraient d'appât pour que Bella participe aux guerres territoriales de Maria.

France ? Une dispute bruyante avait eu lieu entre les deux femmes concernant cet endroit. Il y aurait une femme au cheveux de feu nommée Victoria et son compagnon blond nommé James. Icky-Vicky avait un don d'évasion – dû au fait qu'elle ait du échapper au bourreau de sa sœur, à moins qu'elle ne veuille être battue et violée – et l'informait de toutes les manières possible pour s'achapper, les meilleurs voies à suivre. Pendant qu'elle se protégeais, elle ne disait rien à son compagnon et James mourrait. Rapidement, elle voudrais se venger et se rendre aux Volturi, fournissant des informations sur un clan associé à un être humain qui se promenait librement en public. Bella savait qu'ils finiraient par se croiser, mais pas avant de savoir comment contourner Victoria en premier. James n'était pas aussi dangereux et pas aussi intelligent.

Espagne ? Irlande ? Angleterre ? Russie ? C'était non pour tout. Mississippi ? Bella pouvait se voir, vivant dans le marais. Ils avaient une maison avec un marais dans la cour arrière. Avant le mois de leur déménagement, elle trouverait que sa nourriture préférée était la queue d'alligator frit.

Donc, il avait été décidé de partir pour la bayou boueux en juin. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas d'accompagnant. Ils essayaient seulement de ramener la vraie Bella. Après tout, en moyenne, un demi-vampire/demi-humain ressentait les émotions. Elle pourrait revenir à la normale là-bas.

Emmett avait eu raison ; le changement différente était bénéfique pour son petit bébé. Avant même l'arrivée de Noël, elle faisait des pas de géant pour régler ses humeurs. Elle devenait également de plus en plus autoritaire, refusant de faire ce qu'ils lui demandaient et étant méchante si l'un de ses parents allait à l'encontre de ses règles. Bella était sans aucun doute le chef. Malheureusement pour la famille, elle commençait tout juste à s'adapter à la sensation de cette puissance qui passait dans ses veines avec la même intensité électrique que son bouclier physique qui était constamment enroulée autour d'elle. C'était exaltant et terrifiant. Il y avait des fois où, au-delà des choses les plus simples, elle utilisait ce pouvoir quand c'était inutile, alors qu'il y avait d'autres fois où cela n'était pas nécessaire afin d'éviter des circonstances particulièrement difficile.

Elle luttait beaucoup. Entre essayer d'élargir son radar mental et sa barrière physique pour couvrir plus d'une poignée de kilomètres, voir des destins radicalement changeants qu'elle ne voulait, pour la plupart, pas voir, et manipuler des émotions la faisait se sentir mentalement malade. Elle luttait contre Emmett pour ses figures parentales, réussissant à atteindre ses objectifs seulement pour savoir combien de choses elle pourrait faire et devait épuiser ses ressources énergétiques pour atteindre ces objectifs juste pour répéter le processus à nouveau. Cela l'épuisait.

La cerise sur le gâteau serait de voir Jasper. Peu après que le clan McCarty ait quitté New York, après janvier pour être précis, la famille Cullen est arrivée au New Jersey pour que Carlisle puisse commencer une nouvelle carrière dans la médecine, mais une fois au courant qu'un clan de buveurs d'humains résidait à l'année dans la zone, ils ont décidés de se déplacer pour revenir dans quelques années. Edward avait frénétiquement recommandé à ses compagnons d'abandonner l'endroit où ils avaient rencontrés le quatuor Whitlock, mais Esmée était toujours partante pour « adopter plus d'enfants » et Carlisle s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait plus de buveurs d'animaux et qu'il fallait les soutenir dans leur transition au régime végétarien. Alors, ils ont emmené les soldats du sud et Alice à Denali, en Alaska, pour aider Jasper à s'adapter en le faisant vivre dans un environnement dépourvu d'humain.

Lorsque les deux rassemblements se sont officiellement réunis pour la première fois, le bon docteur a présenté avec joie sa progéniture de venin comme étant sa compagne et son « fils ». cependant, Alice à prit les reines du clan Whitlock, feignant être le leader du clan, et n'a annoncé son nom qu'en appelant les trois autres comme étant des « amis récents ». il était évident qu'aucune autre identification ne serait donné par les quatre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Esmée ne faisait pas de son mieux avec eux ou qu'Edward n'essayait pas d'obtenir toutes les informations possibles grâce à sa télépathie. Rapidement, il réalisa qui ils étaient et leur identité était l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il tentait de convaincre son père de les abandonner. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de manipuler les deux hommes comme il le faisait avec Carlisle. Jasper était un empathe et ressentirait la déception alors que Peter était sceptique par nature et ne faisait confiance qu'à ceux que son don lui disait qu'il pouvait le faire.

Même s'il s'était opposé à ce que les quatre se joignent à eux, Edward tenta désespéramment de séduire Alice. Avec une voyante comme compagne, il serait le plus connu des immortels, ce qui en ferait le plus grand atout. Malheureusement pour lui, le lutin était lesbienne ; en fait, l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme lui causait des douleurs physiques. Au moment où Tanya posa les yeux sur la voyante, elle était envoûtée. Alice avait eut des visions de la blonde depuis son réveil et était déjà amoureuse, et Tanya était tellement désespérée qu'elle cherchait la compagnie d'Edward quand il était là, même si son opinion à son sujet n'était pas glorieux. Pour elle, trouver sa compagne chez une personne énergique et affectueuse était une bénédiction, le petit détail d'elle étant une femelle était négligé puisqu'elle voyait la fille aussi belle qu'elle.

Après quelques semaines, Peter et Charlotte sont partis. Jasper était bien où il était ; il appréciait la solitude de la forêt qui entourait la maison des Denali. Environ un mois après, les deux autres Cullen ont découvert qui ils logeaient. Le Dieu de la guerre. Le clan Denali l'accueillait toujours à bras ouvert, même si Tanya, la chef du clan, était un peu plus méfiante à son égard. Esmée, c'était une autres histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer son passé et était terrifiée par lui. La femme avait été terrifié après avoir vu son cou, ses mains et ses poignets, toutes couvertes de cicatrices de morsures de vampires ou de réparations de membres enlevés. Carlisle avait été encore plus ravi qu'il ne l'avait été et avait essayé de le prendre sous son aile, essayant de lui montrer les joies de pouvoir sortir en public. Très rapidement, il avait découvert que ce n'était pas que Jasper se souciait de la vie humaine, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer les énormes quantités d'émotions négatives des nouveaux-nés dans les camps de vampires. Ainsi, les Cullen sont partis avant que ne s'écoule six mois.

Moins d'un an après avoir déménagé au Mississippi, Bella a succombé au fait qu'ils étaient compagnons, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le voulait. Elle ne voulait pas être accouplée, point ; cela n'avait rien à voir avec la décision du destin de savoir qui était son égal. Malheureusement, comme elle le connaissait déjà comme étant son compagnon et qu'elle le voyait sans cesse dans ses visions, le lien conjugal était déjà à moitié établi pour elle. En fait, c'était tellement fort de son côté qu'elle était en détresse physique en étant loin de lui. Cela signifiait aussi qu'elle devait voir les rapport sexuels auxquels ils participait fréquemment avec les deux succubes disponibles ; chaque fois que cela arrivait, elle était envahi par une nausée si intense qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, et si elle était endormi comme au début, elle se réveillait en s'étouffant avec son propre venin qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche. Puis, quand un vampire nommé Garrett a traversé la région en 1966, pourchassant des violeurs d'enfants qui se trouvaient être britanniques, sa nationalité préférée en cas de collation, Bella a reçu une quantité extraordinaire de douleur quand elle a pensé à rencontrer son compagnon.

Ses parents, bien sûr, l'ont rencontré de front, essayant de le dissuader de continuer vers leur territoire, déclarant que leur chef de clan était très territorial. Bella était au loin pour enlever tout soupçon qu'il pourrait avoir et lui donner des montants généreux de confiance dans leurs mots. Heureusement, avant qu'ils ne rentrent en contact, elle les informa que ce serait mieux s'ils persuadaient le révolutionnaire américain de visiter les Denali après avoir fini son repas.

Un mois plus tard, leur téléphone a sonné pendant des heures, jour après jour. Le personne à l'autre bout n'abandonnerait pas. Après avoir grondé après Emmett et Rosalie, Bella répondit : « Bonjour. »

 _« J'ai besoin de parler avec Rosalie, est-elle là ? »_ Sa voix était vive, presque joyeuse.

« Elle est indisponible pour le moment, puis-je prendre un message ? »

 _« Est-ce qu'Emmett est là ? »_ Même avec cet inconvénient, il était toujours heureux.

« Ils sont tous les deux indisponibles. Veux-tu que je transmette un message ? »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence alors que les vampires demandés étaient assis sur le canapé, regardant leur fille avec inquiétude. _« Sa_ _is-tu_ _qui était leur ami qui leur a dit que je devais me rendre au clan Denali ? »_

« C'était moi. »

 _« Je ne peux vraiment pas assez te remercier pour ce que tu a fait pour moi. »_

« Je suis sûr que tu va réfléchir à un moyen de me remercier, mais au moment où tu pensera avoir trouvé le cadeau approprié, nous serons passé à autre chose. Maintenant, dis-moi juste qui t'a donné notre numéro car nous n'avons eut aucun contact avec les Cullen depuis cinquante-neuf ans et nous ne sommes associés à personne d'autre. » C'était une raison pour laquelle ils étaient sûrs que la « famille » Cullen était bouleversée, mais ni Rosalie, ni Emmett, n'étaient dérangés par ce fait.

 _« On m'a demandé de ne pas le dire. »_

« Nous n'aimons pas les visiteurs et nous n'aimons pas que les gens sachent où nous sommes. Tu es pourquoi nous partons bientôt. Nous n'avons jamais donné ce numéro à personne et rien de ce qui se trouve dans cette maison pourrait être associé à quelque chose que les Cullen ou les Denali auraient pensé à rechercher. Je voudrais que tu me dise de qui te viens notre numéro. »

Un grondement de frustration crépitait dans la ligne téléphonique. _« La compagn_ _e_ _de mon chef de clan. »_

« La petite aux cheveux noirs. Mes compagnons de clan l'ont rencontrée, elle et ses amis Whitlock, il y a un peu plus de dix ans. » Les yeux des deux parents de Bella s'élargirent à cette phrase. Elle pouvait déjà voir les visions de leurs questions. « Nous nous déplacerons bientôt, donc ce numéro sera pas actif longtemps. J'apprécierais que tu ne dises pas au lecteur d'esprit où tu nous avez rencontré quand il vous rendra visite la semaine prochaine. En réalité, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas, votre campagne et toi, en Irlande pour quelques semaines bientôt ? Elle sera captivée par Maggie et sera heureuse de ne avoir à faire face à l'arrogance du garçon Cullen. Quand vous reviendrez, Edward sera parti et Jasper partira. Dis-lui de rester loin du sud. s'il va quelque part près du Texas ou du Mexique, Maria le saura et enverra des flottes entières de soldats pour le chercher et le ramener. Ils l'obtiendrons, Garrett. Il a fait des plans sans scrupules qu'Alice ne voit pas, essayant de dissimuler le nombre de partie de sexe qu'il avait eu avec Kate jusqu'à votre arrivée et son soudain intérêt accru pour Irina, mais je vois plus qu'elle et je sais plus de choses que Peter. »

« Je savais déjà que c'était elle qui t'avais donné notre numéro. Je sais que ton dernier repas était il y a quatre jours, et c'était un vendeur de voitures d'occasion qui utilisait de la sciure au lieu de réparer les voitures en panne. Je sais que tu a volé une voiture bleue. C'est un tacot et tu ne connais absolument rien aux voitures. Tu ne peux pas non plus conduire. Eh bien, Kate non plus. Tanya sait, mais elle sera trop occupée avec Alice dans les prochaines décennies pour t'apprendre. Eleazar, oui, et il a plus de patience. Il devrait y avoir une bâche verte dans le garage, assure-toi de sortir l'huile avant qu'une épaisse boue ne sorte. »

« Je sais aussi que la dernière fois que Jasper et Kate ont eu des relations sexuelles étaient une heure avant ton arrivé et que c'était elle qui lui donnait une fellation particulièrement hallucinante. Il faut garder quelques secrets ou tu peux t'attendre à des « extra-spéciaux » à chaque fois. Je sais et je vois tout, Garrett. Alice n'est pas infaillible, moi non plus, mais je suis plus fiable que les « décisions ». Il existe de nombreuses façons de contourner ses visions, mais il n'y pas de moyen de contourner les miennes, même si je ne supporte pas le Major et que c'est une personne à qui je ne souhaites pas de bonheur, je préférerais qu'il ne meure pas. Ça serait mauvais. Je m'attends à ce que tu réponde à quelques faveurs pour moi lorsque je te le demanderais. Elles ne devraient pas être trop difficiles. C'est une de ces « Sois bon avec la Voyante, Et elle Sera Assez Bonne avec Vous qu'elle Pourrait vous Prévenir si Quelqu'un Essaie de Détruire Votre Clan » relation que je te propose. » Elle écouta le bégaiement de quelques mots que personne ne pouvait identifier comme faisant parti de la langue anglaise et elle n'a pas attendu de formulation d'au revoir avant de raccrocher.

Immédiatement, elle a été harcelée par ses figures parentales, des personnes pour qui elle admirait leur façon de garder leur santé mentale, mais elle les conseillaient plus qu'elle ne leur demandait conseil. Elle a répondu à quelques-unes de leurs questions, même si elles étaient irritantes. Oui, elle possédait le don depuis qu'ils avaient croisés les Whitlock. Non, elle n'avait pas prévu de leur dire. Oui, elle savait que Kate était la compagne de Garrett et c'est pourquoi elle leur avant demandé de partir.

Et ils avaient vraiment besoin de quitter le Mississippi.

La semaine suivante, Thanksgiving, ils ont déménagé dans l'Illinois, à deux heures de Chicago. Pendant leur séjour ici, Bella a commencé à leur parler de tous les aspects de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, de ce qu'elle se savait capable de faire après tant de temps et d'effort. Très vite, ils ont compris la raison de son comportement après leur visite inattendue chez les Whitlock et avant leur déménagement au Mississippi. Ces trois mois avaient été compliqués pour tout le monde, mais particulièrement difficiles pour Bella.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient, encore une fois, des cobayes prêts à tout pour Bella, même si cela leur faisait mal. Heureusement, au début de leur séjour, Bella avait finalement compris comment utiliser le pouvoir pulsant de leader de clan. Tout se comprenait. Alors que le temps semblait rapidement passer pour la plupart des vampires, plus encore pour les plus âgés comme les Sœurs Succubes, les McCarty se traînaient dans l'isolement presque complet en passant leur temps dans une ferme abandonnée qu'ils avaient achetée au milieu de nulle part.

Lorsque Bella leur a dit qu'ils déménageaient à nouveau, à l'étranger cette fois, le couple était ravi. Paris, France. La ville de l'amour. Rosalie avait été particulièrement ravie ; elle ne cessait de parler de mode et de romance durant les deux mois précédant leur déménagement. Même si Alice aimait les podiums, elle ne quitterait pas l'Alaska sans Tanya, et Tanya voulait rester dans son pays et son clan de vampire.

Ils sont arrivés à l'été 1975 et Bella s'était inscrite à autant de « rencontres éducatives » différentes qu'elle pouvait. Le premier jour de la semaine avait commencé par trois ou quatre heures passées à la bibliothèque à lire tout ce qui lui était possible, puis elle suivait des cours de cuisine, qui durait environ deux suivait par trois heures de danse consécutives, la première heure étant toujours le Ballet, mais les deux autres dépendaient du jour. Parfois, c'était classique, comme la valse, et parfois c'était des danses latine, comme la Rumba. Finalement, elle passait le reste de sa journée à flâner en ville, achetant tout ce qui lui plaisait et mangeant de la cuisine locale. À de nombreuses reprises, elle à essayé de faire partager ses expériences avec sa mère, mais ses offres étaient refusées pour des achats de vêtements et pour passer du temps avec son mari.

Le samedi, elle passait son temps à jouer à la bourse avec un investisseur. Bien sûr, si jamais elle voyait un changement radical qui nécessitait le retrait rapide de ses fonds, elle le faisait. Elle veillait à ne pas faire subir une grosse perte financière à sa famille. Parfois, elle devait laisser cela se produire, juste pour éviter les soupçons, raison pour laquelle elle ne se rendait chez le courtier qu'une fois par semaine à moins que cela soit vraiment important. Rapidement, elle a multiplié les sommes des comptes principaux et a commencé à placer dans le « Cullen Money », un compte différent qui susciterait de l'intérêt car ils n'y touchaient pas.

La plupart du temps, ils plaçaient les bénéfices du marché financier dans la MCCarty-Hale Corporation que Rosalie avait établie il y a des années. C'était principalement dû à « l'héritage » qui était une énorme épreuve remplie de multiples formulaires fiscaux qui étaient fastidieux et vu que les impôts et égaux au crédit, les vampires avaient tendance à éviter le crédit autant qu'ils le pouvait. C'était mauvais. Ainsi, tous les achats importants étaient investis dans l'entreprise afin qu'ils puissent devenir copropriétaires de ladite entreprise et de tout ce qu'elle possédait à chaque fois qu'ils déménageaient. Personne dans le clan McCarty ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les Cullen ne faisait pas ça aussi, mais ce n'était pas leur problème. Le reste du temps, ils le conservaient en espèces pour les conserver dans plusieurs coffres-forts pratiquement indestructibles ou dans plusieurs coffres-forts dans les banques. Ces banques ne pouvaient rien faire à l'intérieur des coffres-forts, car elles n'étaient pas équipés des clefs et tant qu'elles étaient payés, elles étaient à l'abri des voleurs.

Les dimanches, jours où la plupart des gens se reposaient, étaient utilisés pour créer des liens avec la famille qu'elle ne voyait généralement que la nuit alors qu'elle se préparait à aller au lit. Emmett était avec Bella du déjeuner jusqu'à l'heure du coucher ; qu'ils passait à jouer à des jeux, à jouer avec des « copains » qui s'était fait l'homme dans les bars, ou simplement n faisant des tours dans la maison. Rosalie utilisait ses matinées pour travailler la restauration de plusieurs véhicules, principalement ceux de Bella, que l'on pouvait catégorisé comme étant une complète décharge, apprendre de nouvelles langues, s'exercer à dire quelques mots avec l'accent, ou à lire un nouveau livre sue le canapé.

Parmi ces voitures, il y avait une Jaguar XK 120 SE 1954 argentée qui avait un pied dans la casse à cause d'un accident de voiture, une Rolls Royce 1929 rouge que la police avait vendu après qu'elle ait été trouvée dans un raid de cocaïne, un coupé à tête fixe Jaguar XK120 de 1954 blanc gratté qui avait été abandonné dans un bâtiment, une BMW 507 Roadster Serie II grise de 1958 que Rosalie avait trouvée dans le journal Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. Emmett avait sauvé de la démolition une Ferrari Dino 246GT jaune de 1969 qu'une de ses amies de la classe de danse avait parlé, un roadster Jaguar XKE 1969 rouge que Rosalie avait vu le bord de la route, une Austin Healey 005 blanche de 1955 que Bella avait trouvé devant un restaurant, une Amphicar aqua 1962 appartenant à une femme âgée dont la fille était décédée il y a quelques années, une Shelby GT350 de 1965 blanche et rayée qu'Emmett avait trouvé et une Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Convertible que Bella avait achetée à son instructeur de cuisine.

Ils avaient vécu une belle vie, mais finalement toutes les bonnes choses devaient cesser. Comme il s'agissait d'une grande ville, peu de gens avaient vraiment remarqués la fréquence à laquelle ils voyaient une personne en particulier, même si les sorties n'étaient pas fréquentes et qu'elles étaient éloignées. Cependant, comme cela faisait onze ans qu'ils étaient au même endroit, il était temps de passer à autre chose. Et la prochaine était longue à arriver.

* * *

 **Review !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
